Dawn of the Drabbles
by 13BlueBananas
Summary: Welcome to my drabble series! Here we have a good helping of humor, a smidge of angst, and a dash of crack romance mixed in with several others. The cover picture isn't mine, obviously. Requests are very much welcome here. UPDATE: This isn't fully A/N! A small preview of the real chapter is in here. I COME BEARING IMPORTANT INFO REGARDING MY UPCOMING FIC! Also guest responses :3
1. The Ride Back

**Ok! My name is 13BlueBanana's. I just recently joined and have decided to start my own drabble series. This may seem boring to you, but I cannot do anything until I get ideas/prompts. I have a few of my own (five to be exact) and I will upload them later! Until then, send me requests that you want to see! This will be my first time writing fanfiction, so don't expect it to be perfect. The title to the story might be taken already, and if it is, I MEANT NOTHING BY IT! Just tell me and I will change it. Remember: I can only get better if you guys help me out here!**

**I do have one rule: NO PAIRINGS! I would have butchered your hopes and dreams of romance if I did that anyway. What are you still doing reading this?! Go check out the ACTUAL chapters! Another thing to ****remember**_-_** Review! That makes me happy. I will be rewriting the story that was here, I just gotta get around to it first. It will probably be up by Wednesday at the latest. Basically it was my take on what happened right after the movie.**

* * *

><p><strong>UPDATE! I lied. Here's the real chapter. Two weeks later. Hehe whoops. IDOROTG<strong>

* * *

><p>Jack wasn't quite sure what feeling to focus on. The happiness that came with finally being believed in, the pain everywhere that told him, "Hey! You just fought with Pitch and won!", the guilt that had been threatening to swallow him alive when Sandy had 'died' and there was nothing he could do, the sadness that came with the fact that his only family was dead and he hadn't even been able to say goodbye, or the little dark thought in the back of his head that told him he was only being used and they would throw him away soon. He wasn't quite sure, so he focused on all of them. He was good at that, multitasking. For example, he was currently watching Burgess fade out of sight while keeping an eye on the others. He still didn't trust them, and he was pretty sure the favor was returned (Bunny most defiantly didn't trust him, Jack knew this for sure).<p>

Even though he was worn out to the point of barely being able to focus, he couldn't sit still. He started fidgeting with his staff, twirling it in the air and nearly hitting Bunny with it several times. Not that he cared. Their relationship was one of "I tolerate you, not like you." Sandy was watching out of the corner of his eye while Tooth hurled questions at him, making sure he was OK. North was driving, but even he could hear the annoyed grunt of the over-grown rabbit each time Jack's staff almost smacked him in the face. He was surprised Bunny hadn't said anything about it yet.

Eventually, Jack stopped with the staff twirling and turned to talking. He had more than a few (hundred) questions that needed to be answered.

"So what now?" He decided to start with the first and foremost.

The others stopped what they were doing and turned to him. They glanced at each other. A light bulb appeared over Sandy's head, followed by him dying (to which everyone winced), then a calendar showing days passing by, then a person talking. _How about you tell me what happened after I was put out of commission? _Sandy was surprising nonchalant about his quote on quote 'death'. That didn't mean the others weren't. This was clearly a sore topic, because Jack froze, Bunny's eyes bugged out, Tooth's lips mashed together to form a straight line, and North quietly chuckled nervously. North being quite? Whatever had happened had clearly been bad.

"Maybe another time, Sandy." The silence was tense as they remembered what had gone on in that time. Then it was broken as North added on with his usual booming voice back: "For now, we celebrate! We defeated Boogeyman once again!" They couldn't agree more. This time the silence was a comfortable silence. It stayed this way for the rest of the way back to the Pole, broken only by Bunny's occasional sound of distress each time the sleigh hit an air current. Bunny blamed Jack for those.

* * *

><p><strong>And it appears! Hehe, I'm such a procrastinator. Whatever! It's here now. Challenge accepted, mission accomplished. There was a first version to this, but it sucked. BIG TIME. Hope you liked, and tell me what you thought! I currently have no beta reader, so any mistakes in this thing are my fault. Reviews are always welcome with open arms and cookies! <strong>


	2. Meant to Be

**Wooooo! Look who's back with another chapter! I made this one to make up for the last one. North's accent is the eeasiest to do, I think. I updated this from my tablet, and it SUCKED! I got my laptop back, but now I have to share it with my siblings. Yay. Anyway, hope I did a better job on this one than the last one!**

0-0-0-0-0

Three months had passed since Jack became a Guardian, but there were still problems with Pitch. Not him personally, rather it was his Nightmares causing all the trouble. They had gone rogue without someone to command them. This made them even more dangerous, in Jack's opinion. Instead of waiting for Pitch to finish his cliche monolog, they could just attack whenever they felt like it. They weren't very powerful alone, but when the swarmed in one big area they presented a challenge. That was exactly what the Guardians were dealing with now.

"Do these things ever give up?! I think there are more than before! Alright who's afraid here?!" Tooth yelled as her razor sharp wings cut down five of the pests at the same time.

"It's not me!" Shouted Jack. If there was one thing he was good at, it was fighting. He did have 300 years of practice after all! He shot a blast of ice shards at a groups of nightmares, making some really creepy ice sculptures in the process. "I think it's the Kangaroo!" He laughed and took down several more.

"Me? Afraid? Not on your nelly, mate! I thinks it's you!" Said Bunny indignantly. The air shook with explosions from his egg bombs, and whistling noises could be heard from him throwing his boomerangs.

"PFFFFTTTT! I think you've been sniffing the flowers again, Cottontail! I live for this kind of stuff!"

"BOYS! Focus! You act like old married couple!" North shouted from across the makeshift battlefield. Both of said boys blushed furiously, although you couldn't see it through Bunny's fur and Jack's blush was really just frost spreading across his face. Sandy and Tooth his smiles and continued fighting.

"WE ARE NOT!" Exclaimed Jack at the same time Bunny roared "NORTH!" in embarrassment.

"If anything, they act like children," Tooth muttered under her breath, just loud enough for Sandy to hear. He snickered silently at her comment. If the Easter Kangaroo, as Jack had so kindly dubbed him as, heard this, he didn't comment.

0-0-0-0-0

About halfway through the battle, Jack turned it into a game to see who could take down the most. The winner got bragging rights as a reward. Most of the nightmares were piles of black sand by this point. The wind whisked them away into a nearby forest. None of them had severe injuries, though they gained their fair share of bruises and Jack may or may not have a few cracked ribs. He really didn't notice because of all the adrenaline coursing through his veins.

"That was fun... We should do it again sometime!" He said nonchalantly, inspecting his fingernails like he didn't have a care in the world.

"There will most definitely be a next time," Bunny said in a grave tone while wiping the black sand off his boomerangs.

"Lighten up! You're so serious! Chill for once," Jack replied, sending one of his 'fun flakes' over to him. Bunny's eyes widened and he tried to escape the 'horrendous creation' (The others suspected he only pretended to hate them) but to no avail! Soon enough, his eyes softened from their usual warrior glare. He then proceeded to act like a blind person who just regained their sight.

"How do you do that?" Sandy asked him through his sand pictures.

"Easily," was Jack's vague reply. He put on his trademark smirk as he watched Bunny roll around in the grass, laughing all the way (Ho ho ho!). "As entertaining as this is, I have a promise to attend to!" Jack jumped up in the air. The last thing they heard was his euphoric cry of "SNOW DAY!"

"He certainly lives up to his center, da?" North said fondly.

"He's something, that's for sure! Especially his teeth..." Tooth said dreamily. "She snapped out of her daydreaming. "Speaking of teeth! I have to go! Bye guys!" And with that she was off. Sandy pulled up a picture of a clock and shrugged. He then left as well. North smiled and whispered to a snow globe "Warren", then threw it at Bunny's feet. North did the same, but he went to the Workshop instead of the Warren. Obviously. He shook his head in amusement when he returned and shouted for cookies. He started to carve a miniature Jack, capturing his mischeveous look perfectly. He would make sure Jack had just as many believers as the rest of them! He smile grew as he remembered Jack's antics. By turning it into a game, he had successfully vanquished any nervousness they had. He certainly was meant to be a Guardian!

After all, who would be a better protector of children than a child himself?

0-0-0-0-0

**Boom shakalaka. Now time for review answers! (I do realize that I could just PM you guys but there are two of you [For which I am eternally grateful for... It could have been none!] and it's easier this way)**

**Not Jeff- I thought I totally flunked it! I pulled that first chapter out of my butt... I'm pretty sure you do accents just fine! Those are not my area of expertise!**

**M. Piegeon- Thanks for that info... I hope I didn't offend you with these terrible Australian accents I have here xD**

**Done with that! Anyway, see you all next time! Hopefully I will update from my laptop then, tablets are a NIGHTMARE! I swear I didn't mean to make Jacks fun flakes make Bunny act high, but it had to happen xD I didn't declare a winner on purpose, they forgot about it... Sorry for any mistakes! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! This motivates me :)**


	3. Who He Was and Who He Is

**Hey again! I have a plan to this now: I will try to update once every two or so days... Foolproof!**

**Life: We'll see about that *laughs like a maniac***

**Me: Go away! Party pooper!**

**Ok, maybe not THAT foolproof. Anyway this chapter is... Different from my other two. It is many things but happy and lovely is not o****ne of them. The tense is weird and there may be a few mistakes (I was looking back on the last chapters and winced) but hey! I'm not perfect! I wrote this story in Science today... When I am going to use information on the Sun in life? Let's be practical here! I'm getting distracted! Here's the story! WAIT! I keep forgetting the disclaimer! ****I DO NOT OWN ROTG OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**** All rights to respective owners.**

* * *

><p>His three possessions. His clothes, his staff, and his name. If you asked him which was the most important, he would answer the last item on that list. After all, if you didn't have a name, then who are you? He lost count of how many times he asked himself this question. His staff would come next. The one constant in his existence, the one thing that grounded him to reality. Which was ironic, considering he used it to fly. He figured that out in 1823. It was his only connection to the wind, his one friend. This was a little sad, seeing how the wind couldn't really talk back to him. In comparison to the other two items, his clothes were deemed the least important. He needed them though, and not just because being naked is frowned upon. He needed them to hide the scars that marked his hardships and battles.<p>

His life wasn't all doom and gloom. There were a few moments he could treasure. Instigating snowball fights, making people fall on their butt with his ice, and having fun altogether to name some. Key word: Could. It was always what happened afterword that turned the memories bitter. His fantasies of being seen by the children around him would shatter when they walked through him (and it happened every time), and the shards of his hopes would embed themselves in his heart. That was probably the part of him that was scarred the most.

For 300 years, he yelled and shouted at and begged and pleaded the moon to answer him. Just one word would do. But for 300 years, the moon never did. That all changed when he was chosen to be a Guardian. At first Jack thought it was a joke; payback for all the pranks he had pulled on the other immortals. When they had explained to him why he was being chosen _now_, he had scoffed. The Boogeyman? Now he _knew_ this was a joke. He turned with full intent on leaving (and by leaving he meant exploring the rest of the Workshop, ninja style), but then they told him that the Man in the Moon had chosen him for this. He knew he should have felt honored, but all he could feel was anger and bitterness. Who did that big, useless lump of cheese in the sky think he was?! Leaving him alone for 300 years alone and confused, then telling him he was destined to spend the rest of eternity with 'The Big Four'. The four beings who had everything he wanted and took it for granted.

Then word that the Tooth Palace was being attacked came around. He hid his internal conflict behind a mask and followed the rest of the Guardians to the sleigh. Ok, so it was kind of cool getting to ride in Santa's sleigh. But that's beside the point. If there was one bonus to this chaos, it was that he was actually holding a conversation with someone (other than himself) who **wasn't** trying to kill him. It was priceless the way the rabbit with an ego as big as an elephant was a fearless warrior on the ground, but if you put him in the air he was a shaking mess of fear! He honestly didn't expect the rabbit to peek over the side when he 'fell out', but he quickly got over his surprise by responding with a witty comment.

"Awwww! You do care."

One magic snow globe later, they were at the Tooth Palace. Jack was confused to see the same creatures he had followed before he was kidnapped (because that's what happened, plain and simple) eating the mini-fairies. Joke or no joke, he didn't want anybody or thing to get hurt. The fairy he saved seemed different from the rest though, with a golden feather instead of the usual teal. He didn't have anymore time to question this, because the next thing he knew he was holding the reigns to the sleigh! Was this a sign of trust? Probably not; he just happened to be the closest.

He didn't know what to expect of the Boogeyman, but he quickly found out he was a jerk. He didn't like jerks.

"When did you get so chummy?"

"We're not..."

"Oh. Then, I'm going to ignore you. But, you must be used to that."

He later found out that he _had_ in fact been someone before the being that he was now. Filled to the brim with excitement and happiness, he declared that they had to get the teeth back. This led to the group gathering the teeth themselves, as he had only managed to save the one little fairy. The proof that the Guardians took their belief for granted was almost immediately proved when he found out that Tooth hadn't been out in the field for longer than his entire life as an immortal. Jack had fun though, almost forgetting all of his problems by competing with the others to see who could collect the most teeth. Not for the first time, his joy was spoiled by a child not believing in him. He didn't get walked through this time, and he was thankful for it. Not because he would feel it, oh no. He stopped feeling long ago. It would have been rather embarrassing though. He quickly destroyed all feelings of pity (Oh how he _hated_ that look in their eyes!) by starting a chain reaction that started with an alarm clock and ended with three of the four Guardians asleep and the remaining one following him to chase down a nightmare.

* * *

><p>Looking back on it, this was a terrible idea. He blamed himself for the death of the Sandy, for if he had never set off that dreadful alarm clock none of this would have happened. They tried to make their next move Easter, traveling to the Warren and everything. Little Sophie Bennett had managed to get into the place of eternal springtime, causing a panic attack among them. That quickly turned to embarrassment when they realized who it was. When he volunteered to let them take her home, he thought it would go over smoothly. Oh how wrong he was! He ended up getting the tooth box sooner than later, but at a terrible cost. The Guardians cast him out, and the bringer of Hope nearly hit him! He bet that the rabbit didn't care when <em>his<em> hope shattered again (but this time for a much different reason than the last hundred thousand times). He dropped the tiny, wooden doll he had held on to and fled to Antarctica.

_WHY?! Why do you do this to me?!, _he screamed at the moon. _I'm done with playing your silly games! They NEVER mean anything good for me! You ignore me forever, then you decide to taunt me with the promise of acceptance?! WHAT CHANGED?! _Eventually he resorted to shouting at himself inside his head (it wouldn't be the first time and probably not the last). His internal musings were broken by the one who had put him here in the first place.

"I knew this would happen."

Of course he did! Of course he knew this would happen! Jack's anger grew tenfold, and before he knew it, they were flat out attacking each other. Or it would have been, had that wretched being attacked back. Why wasn't he fighting back? When he did, the sand and ice mixed to for a beautifully deadly creation that reeked of all things bad. With nightmare sand and the remains of the ice shards polluting the air did he speak again.

"To long for... a _family._" Oh totally. The heartless monster longed for a family, was tired of hiding under beds, and wanted to rule the world _together_. Totally believable. When would he go away? How long did this little speech take to plan? A world where everything is your namesake, huh? Yes, continue on with your boring monologue! Finally he had enough.

"Now for the last time, leave me alone!" He turned away, preparing to go to another part of the frozen continent. But then he heard the mini fairy he saved squeak in either pain or distress. Possible both. He liked that little fairy, and he didn't have much to lose. Of course he made the trade! He would look back on his stupidity later and laugh. Why did he actually think the Boogeyman would actually hold up his end of the deal?! The fairy stabbed Pitch's hand, probably hard enough to break the skin. He didn't see, because the next thing he knew she was thrown into a crevice. He turned in shock and outrage, then gave a shout of pain as his staff was broken. He followed the fairy into the crevice and remembered no more.

* * *

><p>He woak up to the mother of all headaches. The glanced around to get his bearings, and when he did, the pain turned into worry. Worry for the small fairy who lay motionless on the ground. He had no anger left, and probably would have had shed a tear or two if he hadn't run out of tears long ago. All he felt was... emptiness. He attempted to cup her in his hands to warm her up. But, it didn't work. The whole Spirit of Winter thing had its up and its downs. This was one of the downs. He accepted defeat. Surely there was no way out of this? His staff was broken (the pain had dulled to an annoying ache that wouldn't go away), and without that he couldn't fly... He closed his eyes and leaned against the jagged wall that was his prison. The next time he opened them, which was a few seconds later, it was of a chirp. He looked down to find his hoodie pocket glowing a golden yellow. Wait, what? He took out the memory box to find that it was the source of the light. After receiving a nod from the multicolored fairy who activated it, he put his hand on the diamonds in the center and disappeared into his memories.<p>

* * *

><p>A family! A sister! A home! <em>A family!<em> He was so happy, he could feel the negative voices in his head fading away for the time being. _A sister! _And his very last action was saving her! The fact that he died in the process didn't even faze him. _A home!_ Somewhere he belonged. He had to get out of here! He figured out who he was now! He was chosen my Man in the Moon (who wasn't so useless anymore) to protect the children! He was a- Wait. One step at a time here. He spotted his staff, still in two pieces, lying on the icy ground. He ran over to it and slammed the two pieces together. He knew it was futile, trying to mend them together will sheer willpower. They snapped apart again, but that didn't discourage him. The shut his eyes and pressed the pieces together tighter than he had before. He focused with all his might, willing them to merge together again. Another chirp from Baby Tooth told him that something was happening. He hoped it was a good kind of something (this was funny because he hadn't hoped for something in a long time). It was a good kind of something. His staff was glowing a bright blue around where the pieces were forming back into one. The Leprechaun had finally given him some GOOD luck for a change! Baby Tooth's eyes widened as she watched the magic happen. With a euphoric shout, he put her on his shoulder and flew towards Pitch's lair. He had some fairies to free.

* * *

><p>The fairies couldn't fly. There were only five lights- wait four. There were four- no! Now there were three left. Two. Finally there was one light left. Funnily enough, it was right around the general place of where Burgess was... It w<em>as<em> in Burgess! He knew exactly who it was! Time to keep the Last Light believing.

* * *

><p>It really was a depressing sight. Jamie was talking to his obviously well-loved stuffed rabbit, begging it for a sign that the Easter Bunny was real. It kind of reminded Jack of himself ranting at the moon. Just like all those times, there was no answer. Jamie gave a defeated sign, letting it drop to the floor. Jack opened his window and started to frost it from the inside. He wouldn't call himself a talented drawer, but the eggs and rabbit that he drew were pretty awesome. He put his hands underneath the rabbit and concentrated. It pealed itself off of the window and hopped around the room, spreading snow where it went. Jamie tried to touch it, and it burst into snow. Jack chuckled as a single snowflake landed on his nose. Jamie's eyes widened in confusion, then in realization.<p>

"Jack Frost?"

Surely he didn't just say that. No... Jack was simply hallucinating. Even immortals could get concussions, especially when they were thrown against a wall of ice and falling several yards down a crevice. There was no way this was possible. But then he said it again, and Jamie looked straight at Jack. There must be something interesting behind him, with the expression on his face. His name was said for a third time. Wait a minute... Could he _see _him? What was he thinking? Of course the ten-year-old couldn't see him. It wouldn't hurt to check though. Jamie nodded when he asked if he could see him. Jack repeated the question, making sure he had heard him correctly. When the answer was confirmed, Jack's thoughts started racing at the speed of light. _Is this happening? Of course it's happening! I'm probably dreaming. But you aren't! This is real! Every single second is REAL! This is definitely a dream. You need to talk to Sandy about what is ok and what isn't. Ya you need to talk to Sandy! Oh wait Sandy's- _His train of thought was broken when something outside caught his attention. Whoops. There was still a battle to be fought. He jumped out the window, only to find the sleigh crash-landing on the road. The Guardians looked horrible. And Bunny was... A legitimate bunny. Small, cute, and fluffy. Jamie certainly thought so. If the situation wasn't so dire, Jack would have laughed him.

While the others got Jamie to safety, or at least he hoped so, he went to deal with Pitch. The encounter played out better in his mind, and most certainly didn't end with him being flung by the sky like an insignificant bug.

"Jack, I'm scared." Those three words. The very same words his sister had said those many years ago on the lake. His eyes grew distant as he remembered, then cleared and shone in wonder and amazement. His center! He knew his center! For the second time that day, all negative emotions fled him. He was so happy, he threw a snowball at Pitch's face and laughed. He knew what to do now!

The children were behind him, as well as North and Tooth. Bunny was standing by Jack. If a rabbit could stand. Pitch's words rang in his ears. _Who will protect you?_ Nobody, that's who. It had been this was for as long as he could remember. He took a step forward, determined not to let the others think this. To his shock (and gratitude), Jamie stalked forward. The others did the same. Then the sand was rushing towards them. Only, the sand turned gold instead of annihilating them. The Guardians color came back almost immediately. The whole thing was a rush of adrenaline. Time seemed to move in fast forward. Pitch had no escape now, haha! Stupid thing to say, because the ally was full of shadows. Where did he go? Oh, there he is. Hello painful death by scythe. Wait, was that a golden whip? Who did that? It couldn't possibly be Sandy... But it was! Jack had smiled so much today that his face was starting to hurt. These weren't forced smiles either. These were real. The day ended in a defeated Boogeyman (for the time being anyway), an epic snowball fight, and a fifth Guardian being added to the group. Overall, the most exciting, emotionally exhausting, confusing day of his life. At least he figured out who he was.

He was Jack Frost. Spirit of Winter, Guardian of Fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! That took a while to finish. This has probably been done before (and I bet most of my drabbles will be, there's like fifty million more of this type of story!) but I thought I would give it a try. Anyway, once again prompts are welcome with open arms and cookies! Thanks to all those who reviewed! Time for the responses:<strong>

**MugestuPipeFox- I tried to think like Jack would for that! I got the line breaks to work :P**

**deadwithoutyout- You are too kind! Thank you for that!**

**See you all next time!**


	4. A Lecture on the 21st Century

**Life has been generous to me as of late. Here is a new chapter for you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG. All rights to respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"How can you guys NOT know what the Internet is?!" Jack certainly hadn't expected this. Bunny, he could understand. He probably never came out of his hole until Easter. Unless there was a Guardian meeting, which was what was going on now. Tooth... Well he didn't really know what to expect from her. She might have seen computers or some other form of technology in the kid's rooms when she went out. He didn't really count on Sandy noticing; he usually just spread dreams from his cloud of dream sand. But North? How could North not know?! Most kids over the age of 6 wanted something digital. These were the most isolated group of immortals in existence!<p>

"Are we supposed to know?" Tooth said, looking confused.

"YES! That's all the kids talk about these days! Minecraft or Instagram or some other game they play. They aren't bad actually... Jamie let me borrow his Play Station before I froze the wiring." He snickered at that particular memory. His face became emotionless at a thought hit him. Then, it grew innocent. A scary innocent; the kind he got when he was about to do something or had done something bad. "Be right back," he said while flying over to the window. "Stay here!" With that he was off.

The remaining Guardians exchanged glances. Glances full of curiosity and maybe a hint of fear and apprehension.

* * *

><p>Roughly around 30 minutes later, Jack returned. By the triumphant look on his face, he had achieved his goal. He pulled a thin, white box out of his hoodie pocket and set it on a nearby table. Then he pulled out a larger black one. "This right here," he said, pointing to the black box. "Makes internet. I don't know all the details; I'm going off of what Jamie told me here. This one," he pointed to the white one. "Is a phone." Sandy gave a silent 'Oooohhhhh' and the rest still looked confused. Jack sighed in exasperation. Bunny rolled his eyes.<p>

"What's tha point ta this Jack?" Bunny asked.

"Shhhhhh Kangaroo," he said, putting a finger on his mouth- if one could even call it that. Frost spread onto Bunny's fur. He then slapped his hand away looking like someone had stuck a rotting fish under his nose. "I'm educating you all on the 21st century. Now, you can download apps and stuff on the phone, but once again I don't know how... Every time I hold it, it starts to freeze. Pretty cool huh?" The others groaned at the over-used pun. Surprisingly enough, it was Bunny who picked it up first. He tried to turn it on. Tried. He repeated this action for several minutes. Just when he was about to throw it on the floor and smash it to dust with his boomerangs, North stole it from him.

"Where did you get these, Jack?" He said, looking disapprovingly at said spirit.

Jack averted his eyes (Was the floor always this color?) and grinned sheepishly. "Does that really matter?"

"You stole them."

"I prefer the term 'borrowed forever without consent'."

"Jack! You need to be off Naughty List! Not on!"

"I paid for the stuff!"

"With what?!"

"..." Jack's face became unreadable. "Money," The other gestured for him to go on. "Fine. Monopoly money. But that's beside the point. I'm doing a terrible job at explaining this, aren't I?" Sandy pinched his fingers, leaving a little room between them. _Just a little bit_. Jack jumped on the crook of his staff and thought (This was a remarkable feat to the others; they didn't know if it was magic or just his own balance). "I've got it!" He picked up a snow globe, whispered "Burgess", then smashed it on the ground. " I have the perfect teacher for you!" He then proceeded to shove them all in before jumping after them.

* * *

><p>"You want to what now?" Jamie said. He was still getting over the shock of having all of his childhood heroes fall out of nowhere into his room.<p>

"Teach these losers about the Internet. Heads up, they don't know anything!" Jack said, perched on Jamie's desk. The others were still in a heap on the floor, mostly because North couldn't get up. He had fallen asleep, thanks to Sandy panicking. The others were asleep as well. The whole scene reminded him of when the other Guardians had first met Jamie... Only the need for a camera was stronger this time around. Jack vowed to find one as soon as this was over.

Jamie's reaction was much like Jack's, only much more dramatic. He gasped in shock and horror, clutching his hands to his chest. He proceeded to fall back onto his bed with his tongue sticking out. He stayed like the until Jack took his staff and spread frost down his shirt. He snickered as Jamie yelped, then did the same to wake up the other Guardians (besides Bunny: He got his entire body covered in frost). North kept to his feet, swords drawn.

"Rimsky Korsakov!" He shouted, glancing around the room for hidden enemies. Jack laughed. He would have to ask North why he swore in the name of Russian composers. Bunny did much the same, almost hitting Sandy, only the words spilling out of his mouth were so thick with his Australian accent nobody could understand him. When he had calmed down, he shook the frost out of his fur and glared at Jack.

"Bloody- What was that for?!" If looks could kill, Jack would have been incinerated in exactly .7 seconds.

"Since when do I need a reason to annoy you, Cottontail?" He replied back innocently. Bunny growled at him. His eyes held the message of This is not over. Jack accepted the challenge eagerly while North shook his head. Sandy, who had finally recovered from being squished by North, was helping Tooth up. She had waken up much calmer than the others. Jamie was trying to hold back snorts of laughter behind his hand and failing miserably. Jack nudged him, gesturing at the computer. An excited grin overcame his face.

"Alright! I don't know what Jack told you, but this here..."

* * *

><p>Two hours later the Guardians were back at the Pole. Bunny was stumbling around in circles, Tooth was bumping into walls in a daze, Sandy's dreamsand messages were a jumble of meaningless jibber, and North had collapsed to the floor, muttering "My brain... Et hurts... So much information..." all the while. Jack snickered at their reactions to learning about the modern world.<p>

"You're all acting like wimps," He managed to get out between chuckles. This day certainly was amusing. He suddenly remembered his earlier vow. He needed to preserve this moment forever! He didn't really want to leave his friends, especially when there were thousands of elves at his beck and call. He didn't even know where to find one anyway. "Alright, first one to bring me a camera is prank-free for a year!" He said in a normal tone, letting the wind carry his voice throughout the building. The sound of elves scrambling about filled his ears. About three seconds later, an elf who went by the name of Jingle presented him with a cheap disposable camera. He smiled, only looking slightly like a deranged person, and took a picture of the Guardians just before they recovered from their predicament.

"What. Is. That." Tooth said in a dangerous tone. Women were scary creatures when they were mad, that's for sure. Nevertheless, Jack smiled cheekily.

"My way of preserving memories." And with that he fled from the North Pole, the outraged cries of the other (except Sandy, but Jack was willing to bet he was either laughing or shaking a fist in the direction he went) being the last thing he heard from them.

* * *

><p><strong> Hope you liked it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'm editing the first chapter... A lot of people judge by the first chapter and that one SUCKED! And it is too short. The rest are over 1K long at the least. So if it seems different, that's why! I've decided to just PM review responses now... <strong>


	5. Puppy Dog Eyes

**Hello there fellow fanfiction writers! Hehe I lied to you all. Whoops. Whatever, a new chapter is here now so don't fret! I was a little busy with my new fandom... Danny Phantom. I do realize that the show came out like 10 years ago but it is AWESOME! I pulled two all nighters to get through every episode. It wasn't a very good idea... Anyway here's your chapter. This was a request from a Guest called Berlin: **_Tbh, the chapters are more fun if they're a bit shorter. Ooo! What would happen if Tooth found someone with an uncurable tooth and gum disease and Jack gave her the puppy eyes to calm her down? Idk, randomness at work! I blame Jack. _**Your wish is my command! Hope it lives up to your expectations!**

**Life: The disclaimers. You idiot.**

**Me: YATA YATA! I don't own ROTG. All rights to respective owners. Happy now?!**

**Life: I am never happy.**

**Me: Of course you aren't... Pessimist! Here's the chapters for real now.**

* * *

><p>Tooth was at her last straw. It had taken her the most of six months to fix the Tooth Palace (we're talking about bazillions of tooth boxes here people!), and right when she did Halloween rolled in. It's not like she was against the holiday itself, but more so against certain traditions that take place on it. Such as all the candy being passed around. She was pretty sure that Pitch was enjoying himself, too. After all what child didn't fear the dentist?<p>

But this? Oh no. Ohhhhhhhh no. Some of the children's parents had decided that they could just knock out the teeth with cavities on them. Plain and simple right? WRONG! Instead of storing the good memories, teeth with cavities stored the bad ones! Pitch was most certainly enjoying himself. By the end of the day she was literally pulling out her feathers in frustration, cursing every known deity in existence. She almost had attacked Jack, who was stopping in for a random visit again. She didn't mind it, in fact she encouraged it. Secretly though, she didn't want to scare him off.

"You okay, Tooth? Or did you get those at a craft store?" He said, pointing down to a small pile of her feathers. The mini fairies swooned -and a few even fainted- when he smirked at her. It was a playful smirk, but it set her off.

"OKAY?! NO I'M NOT OKAY JACK! LOOK AT THESE!" She screamed in anger, though it wasn't directed at him. She proceeded to shove a handful of cavity-infested teeth right in his face.

"Ummmm... They're beautiful?" It came out a question. Most of her mini fairies were crowded around them now, forming a ring. Baby Tooth was sitting on Jack's shoulder, burying her face into his shoulder from embarrassment.

"No they are not! Look at all of the cavities on them, Jack! LOOK AT THEM!" She shirked. He took a step back at she attempted to jab him in the face with the teeth. "It's all Jack's fault! Him and his stupid traditions. I'm pretty sure he paired up with Pitch this year too! CURSE HIM!" She took a look at Jack's face and added, "Jack O' Lantern. The Spirit of Halloween. Not you. You're perfect. YOU'RE TEETH ARE PERFECT! Bah, never mind! We have to stop this, Jack! Not the Halloween Spirit but you," Jack's face went blank as Tooth started ranting at a million miles per hour, and that wasn't an exaggeration! When she was done, he grabbed her by the shoulders. Gently, mind you. That didn't change the fact that his hands were freezing!

"Tooth! Calm down." She was infuriated! How dare he! He clearly doesn't understand the severity of the situation here! Her face must have shown her thoughts. "Tooth, if you won't calm down, then you leave me no choice!" Well, she was still mad, but now she was a little curious as to what he was about to do. He turned around for two seconds, but in that time he had created the most child-like, angelic expression on his face that screamed innocence and all things good. All of the fairies who had seen the said look fainted on the spot. This included Tooth. She wasn't out for long though, because the only thing different about her surroundings was the fact that Jack was holding her up. But where did he put his- Oh, his staff was on the floor by his feet.

"Calm?" He asked. Tooth could only nod. It was true, the only other emotion she could feel was shock. How did he do that?! That level of adorableness should not have been possible! He put her down and grabbed his staff. "In that case, I have to go now... Sorry about the fairies, but it was the only way! Have fun, Tooth." A fun flake later, and he had disappeared through one of North's portals. She could only stare at the spot where he had left. The mini fairies started to wake, fangirling all over the place. The Tooth Palace was full of the sounds of fawning. That look could melt anybody! Even a battle-hardened warrior like Bunny! Tooth's face lit up with realization. Wait until she told the others! This day had gone from good to bad in a matter of less than 20 minutes. The cavities in the teeth suddenly felt like a minor issue. Time to celebrate!

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is! I made it short. At least I think I did. It's shorter than my others. Hope you liked Berlin! Thanks to all who followedfavorite/reviewed on the last chapter! And if you may, *cough* REVIEW PLEASE! *cough cough* Just a suggestion. I won't make you. If you want to see your request fulfilled, just hit that little button down there. Yes, that one. I am rewriting the first chapter. My first version sucked, as I pulled it out of my butt. What time is it? TIME FOR ME TO LEAVE! Bye for now!**


	6. Puppy Dog Eyes Part 2

** Hey guys. Look, I'm back with a new chapter! Awwwww yes! Puppy Dog Eyes Part 2, Bunny edition. This one's kinda short. Whoops. Well, you shall get more soon! Hehehehehe! The rewrite of The Ride Back is next, then the rest of the PDE arc, then Berlin, then Rubix, then any other requests I get. I have achieved something. The first arc of this series. CELEBRATION TIME COME ON! Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited , or followed (or all three; especially you guys)! Stop reading my boring A/N note and read the actual story! IDOROTG: All rights to respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"Please?"<p>

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"That's not a valid answer."

"NO!"

"Please?"

This was the gist of Bunny and Jack's conversation for the last twenty minutes. So far, every time Jack visited the Warren he had tried to sneak in. It never worked; Bunny could sense when there was an intruder in his home. Jack most definitely counted as an intruder. It wasn't that he wasn't welcome (Bunny had never directly said that he could come hang out whenever he pleased, but the message was out there), more of the fact that whenever he did come to visit he always accidentally left some form of minor destruction behind him. Bunny was pretty sure the random patches of ice on the ground were intentional though.

"Why do you wanna help me all a sudden?"

"..."

"I'll let you help if you tell me why."

"To make up for last Easter! There. Happy now?"

"Permission denied."

"YOU FREAKING LIAR!"

"Ya already made up for last Easter, dingo!"

"Alright then... You leave me no choice! I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice!" He turned around. At this, Bunny snorted. What was he gonna do? Give him the puppy dog eyes? Ya right- WHAT. THE. HECK. Bunny's thought process stopped immediately after catching one look at Jack's face.

Personification of mischief and chaos or not, the look on his face was pure _evil_. This was an evil beyond compare; not even Pitch could match it. His pupils were so big and depthless, they seemed to call out any demons hidden in Bunny's mind and vanquish them with a single '_please?'_. His head was lowered slightly, forcing him to move his eyes up to increase the look of adorableness. He was frozen to the spot, much like a cobra staring into the eyes of a bird just before it strikes. That line right there was perfect to describe this situation. Jack was sending out a silent message that was so strong, it was all Bunny could hear. Please, those innocent eyes begged. And who was he to deny a child's harmless wish?

With a resigned sigh, Bunny spoke. "One egg. That's it. But if you-" he was cut off by Jack's cry of triumph.

"Thanks, Cottontail!" He was so going to regret this later.

Eventually, one egg turned into two, then three, then four, then five, so on and so on. Hours passed by, some of the best of Bunny's life (but good luck getting him to admit that!), but at last Jack had to go. Something about the promise of snow days to the kids in Burgess. Bunny wasn't really listening, he was too busy replaying the day in his mind. MiM help them all if Jack were to use that look again!

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. Magic. Guest reviews:<strong>

**Berlin- Your requests are amazing. Random and funny. I will totally do this!**

** And that's all for now! Expect more updates VERY quickly, Christmas break is coming up! Thanks North!**


	7. Puppy Dog Eyes Part 3

** NO RESPONSIBILITIES! I'm on Christmas break people! Finally! I've decided to share my happiness with all of you, so have this new chapter. Puddy Dog Eyes: North Edition.**

**DISCLAIMER- ROTG IS NOT MINE. All rights to respective owners.**

* * *

><p>To say North was less than pleased would have been the understatement of the century. The elves had turned against him! North blamed Jack, he was the reason any of this had happened after all. The elf-bowling was funny to watch! He couldn't control his laughter! And how was he supposed to understand the elves? How could he have known that the odd sounds they had been making were their way of trying to get him to stop laughing and help them? Even if he could, North would never be able to prevent Jack from doing whatever mischief he had planned or was up to. That boy was untamable...<p>

Well, the elves blew off his excuses. They were sick and tired of being laughed at. They didn't know what their purpose was, but it was most definitely NOT for the amusement of others! Their solution? An elf rebellion, naturally. Their temporary leader? The one dubbed as Dingle (which lead to some confusion, because they ALL called themselves that). Their way of protesting? Pranks. All the more reason to blame Jack, in North's opinion. Speaking of Jack, North was also sure that he was helping the elves come up with new ideas for pranking!

At first, he had been confused. A bucket full of glowing liquid (which was probably radiation)? Feathers and glue? Fart whistles? Airhorns?! Why would the elves need this stuff to make toys? North had blown it off, they were strange creatures but they generally stayed out of serious trouble. The next time he saw the said items though, he got a pretty good idea of what was going on. To make matters worse, somebody (read: Jack and Sandy) had rigged up security cameras all over the place! That meant there was evidence of him looking like a zombie-chicken with a gas problem. The airhorns were to put emphasis on the chicken part, they went off everywhere and each time they did, North would blurt out some Russian composer (I googled the swears from the movie, and all of them ended up with me learning about Russian composers. No joke) and reach for his swords.

Admittedly, he could appreciate a good prank. Even if he was the target. But after this behavior from the elves went from days to weeks, and weeks to months, he had enough. On exactly Month 4, Day 13 of the elves going on strike (but who was counting?), he snapped.

"WHAT IZ WITH YOU?!" he screamed in frustration, falling to his knees and attempting to pull out his hair. A realization slapped him in the face. The other Guardians! They would know how to fix this right?! RIGHT?! He knew that he was only adding to the already overflowing piles of blackmail material by calling them, but he was in desperate times here.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, and all of them were there. Tooth was panicking, with cries of 'Why did you call us here? Is Pitch back? Are the children in danger?' escaping her lips. Bunny and Sandy had similar expressions of boredom on their faces. Jack's eyes held no hints of the previous emotions, however, instead they glinted with a knowing look. The smirk he wore was pretty suspicious as well. Almost like he knew something was up...<p>

"So, North. Why'd you call us here?" His voice sounded strained, like he was holding back laughter.

"Seriously, mate. This had better be good!" Bunny said, his tone annoyed.

"Oh, is good. Tooth, calm down! Pitch is not back!" At this she stopped her fretting and began ordering some mini-fairies around. "This iz much worse. My fellow Guardians, you were called because elves have turned against me!" At this, Jack burst. He was rolling around on the floor, literally crying from the way the laughter was forced out of his throat. Bunny scoffed at his behavior and North's explanation. Sandy glanced at Tooth, a picture of a man in a straightjacket forming above his head. She couldn't have agreed more.

"HAHAHAHA! Oh man! Your face! I thought you would have snapped sooner! WOOOO! Your welcome! MY SUBJECTS!" Jack cried out. The Pole shook as every single elf came into the globe room. They stood at attention, in perfect formation. "I HEREBY RELEASE YOU FROM OPERATION PATIENCE TEST! Now clean up and disassemble any leftover devices!" And with that command, they fled. The others were speechless. Aside from Sandy, who was sandless.

"Jack, what did you do to get them to listen to you?!" Tooth whispered in awe.

"I have my ways, Tooth."

North's face went blank. He assessed the situation. He spoke in a flat tone. "Jack. Walk with me." The tone also doubled as one that left no room for argument. Jack winked at Bunny and Tooth, who smiled. It was a smile that said 'I feel sorry for the man'. Sandy was clueless. North walked briskly to the elevator, and Jack flew after him.

* * *

><p>"What was purpose of 'Operation Patience Test?', Jack?" He said softly, like the calm before a storm. The words barely reached him because North was facing away from him. Jack gulped. If this trick didn't work he was soooo going to die today. His face wore that mischievous mask he always had on though, successfully hiding any inner turmoil.<p>

"It's pretty self explanatory. I would have done Tooth, but she's too... Motherly for that. I already know Bunny's limit," Which made him perfect for most of his pranks, with it being as short as it was! "And I made as vow to myself long ago never to get on Sandy's bad side. That, and I like manipulating the elves." Jack snickered. North did not.

"I am not happy with you."

"My face says otherwise. Turn around, North! I dare you." He took this statement as a challenge. But when he did, all his anger vanished. (You all know what happens next *wink wink*).

The other's were worried. Or really, Sandy was worried. It had been thirty minutes, what was taking so long? Bunny shuddered, feeling sorry for North. Tooth shuddered, only the action was caused by the memory of that look. The look that North was or had already experienced by now. A few minutes later, they came back up. North had a dazed expression on his face, and Jack was smiling like he had won a battle. In a way he had. North turned and faced the others.

"You are dismissed." As he was walking away, Bunny could have sworn he heard him mutter the words 'I need drink...'. Sandy, was still confused. Bunny and Tooth watched Jack shoot out the window. A question mark appeared over his head.

"Ya don't wanna know. Trust me on this, mate." Tooth nodded in agreement. Then she followed Bunny when he went through his tunnel: Australia was closer to India than the North Pole was, after all! That left Sandy and his promise to find out what had left North in such a state. He then left as well.

* * *

><p><strong> So there's that! Hope you liked, and as always; REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Feedback helps me. The prompt <strong>**came from Not Jeff who requested there be an elf rebellion for North's turn. Also, and amazing Danny Phantom fics you know? I'm all for ones that involve him and blood blossoms. Hehe, I really do have a conscious, but tormenting my favorite characters is fun. Expect this later on in the drabble serires people. EVIL PLOT BUNNIES ASSEMBLE!**

**Guest Responses:**

**Berlin- Thank you! You aren't alone in the randomness department. Nobody on the internet is. EVER! Especially on here xD**


	8. Puppy Dog Eyes Part 4

**Look who's back for Puppy Dog Eyes Part 4! That's right! After this one, there's only one for left in this arc. Then a Christmas Special (just like everybody else on this site). After those, I start filling in requests. That's right! This series has a game plan now! Nothing more left to say except that I don't own Rise of the. Guardians... And this applies to the entire fic!**

* * *

><p>Sandy was worried. No, not worried. That was too strong of a word. He was slightly concerned. Little bits of his sand had gone missing. This wouldn't be a problem, but it had been going on for two months straight. He didn't really want to bother North about it: Christmas was three days away. Bunny would probably blow it off as nothing. Tooth had the teeth to worry about. So that left Jack. The only problem with that was the fact that he never stayed in one place for very long. And without help, he would be very hard to track down.<p>

It took a few weeks, but after scrounging through all places wintery, he eventually found Jack. Currently, the pair was standing on top of Mount Everest. Jack was crouched down to Sandy's height. They both had to admit that the view was beautiful. However beautiful the view may be, that's not what Sandy was here for. After catching the other up on current news, Sandy flashed a dreamsand strand with a person grabbing at it. _Someone has been taking dreamsand. _Jack's eyes widened, then went blank.

"Why is that important? I mean, you have infinite amounts of the stuff," He said to Sandy in a curious tone.

A picture of Pitch's silhouette came up. _Because, I think that Pitch may be doing it._

At this, Jack scoffed. "I don't think it's Pitch, Sandy. I mean, you defeated him in the Dark Ages and it took him a hundred thousand years to recover!"

A finger pointing at Jack and a question mark. _Well who do you think it is?_

All cockiness and arrogance abandoned him at the question. A hint of frost covered his cheeks. _Is he... BLUSHING?! MiM that is adorable!_, Sandy thought. His mental laughter died out as he became suspicious. Why would Jack be embarrassed? Unless it was him... But Sandy had no proof, so it would be unfair to jump to conclusions. He was slapped in the face by another question. He pulled on Jack's hand to get his attention. _What did you do to North a couple weeks back? He looked like he had seen something terrifying!_, he 'asked' him. Jack chuckled.

"Pu-lease! Only Bunny would describe it that way." Sandy rolled his eyes. He was confident that he would find out eventually. If he even wanted to know: It had taken two days for North to start talking again! Jack stood up and stretched. "Sorry little man, I gotta fly. It's probably nothing, don't stress about it." He smirked before adding, "It'll take a few years off your sanity." Sandy shook a fist playfully at Jack as he flew to wherever he was heading off to. Like most times after he talked to Jack, Sandy was relaxed. It probably was nothing. He did have a pretty good point about the Pitch thing, minus the recovery time. Being made of sand meant the temperatures didn't affect him as much, but the chill in the air was starting to get to him. He followed Jack's example and left.

* * *

><p><strong>One - Month - Later<strong>

* * *

><p>His dreamsand was still being stolen! He didn't care if it was a teddy bear or a demon who was behind this! Either way, heads will roll. He decided to lay out a trap for the culprit. It was simple: First he would deploy the dreamsand. Not just any dreamsand, tracking dreamsand. It was incredibly hard to create, so he generally didn't use it unless it was an emergency. This was one of the said emergencies. Then, he would track where the dreamsand went. Simply, efficient, and foolproof! Now all he had to do was wait. He went back to spreading regular dreamsand over a city in America.<p>

There! He felt it! The tracking sand was heading towards- Wait what? Why was it heading to Burgess? This led down the field of suspects considerably. It was now either Jack or Pitch. Sandy found it just a _little _creepy how the two were neighbors all along. Three hundred years of living next to the Boogeyman was unthinkably creepy. No pun intended. After he was done giving good dreams to every child in the city, he followed the trail invisible to all but him.

Surprisingly, it led to Jack's lake. Or, more specifically, a little cave hidden by leaves and rocks. Sandy's curiosity peaked. The cave was bigger than one would think on the inside. It was the size of a medium-sized gym. It was also cluttered with junk. There were words on the walls. A closer look revealed that the words were names. _Why would Jack keep a bunch of names on the walls?_, he thought. The question died out as he explored the rest of it. Junk, junk, junk, a pile of soft fabrics, more junk, a bloodied sweatshirt (much like the one Jack currently wore), junk, junk, junk, a crate of sweatshirts like Jack wore (why on Earth did he have a crate of the same kind of clothing?!), more bloodied sweatshirts, a cape that looked like it was from the 1700s, junk, junk, junk, a pile of glowing dreamsand, junk, junk, and more junk. What was all this clutter? Sandy's brain caught up with him a moment later. He flew over to the dreamsand pile. What purpose did this serve? Was it to make the place look pretty? Sandy decided to wait until Jack came back. Then he would interrogate him mercilessly! [Insert evil laugh here]

* * *

><p>Jack didn't come back until three hours later. That gave Sandy just enough time to go through all of the clutter. There wasn't much stuff he could pick out that contained a purpose. A first aid kit, half empty. The crate of identical sweatshirts and pile of fabric from earlier. A notebook (which Sandy had the decency to NOT look through) and writing utensils of all kinds. Just things you would find around the house. If you were a homeless man living in an empty theater, but still. Sandy added more questions to his list of what to ask Jack.<p>

To say Jack was surprised was an understatement. Not as big as North's, but still. He had never expected ANYONE to find his place! Yet here Sandy was, going through his stuff. Going through his stuff... Hey!

"Hate to interrupt, but what are you doing over there?" He asked, annoyance loud and clear in his tone. Sandy turned, startled by his sudden appearance. He was standing by the pile of dreamsand. Now it was Sandy's turn to be annoyed. He raised an eyebrow and gestured to the glowing sand by his feet. His eyes widened, and Sandy heard him curse under his breath. A guardian of children should not know that kind of language! He would have to talk about that later though.

"He. How did that get there?" He said sheepishly. Now both eyebrows were raised. He touched the sand and it absorbed back into his body. A note fluttered to the ground. Jack tried to grab it, but Sandy was faster.

_Operation Dreamsand commence! Ready for pranking?_

_-Jamie_

He read the note once, then twice. Just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. His dreamsand was being stolen by Jack and Jamie. For the purpose... OF PRANKING?! This was taking it too far! They didn't even invite him! Sandy liked pranking too! How dare they! He was seething! It was turning dawn, and Jamie always woak up early. He could give them an earful at the same time. He grabbed Jack and headed off to Jamie's house.

* * *

><p>Jamie was surprised, to put it lightly, to wake up seeing a nervous Jack and a very ticked off Sandy in his room. Jack was mouthing something to him: <em>We've been caught! Play dumb! <em>For a minute, Jamie was confused. Then he remembered. He had practiced this with Jack! Interrogation mode, activate!

"I do not have any idea what Jack has done this time. I did not help him commit anything." He said with a blank face. Let's not forget the robotic tone. Jack face palmed. Then he broke away from Sandy's grip and banged his head against the wall. Frost spread out against the spot where it made contact. He repeated this action several more times.

"Jamie! Not that one... The other thing... You know... What I taught you..." Jamie's eyes lit up with mischief. He turned to Sandy, who had been standing by the desk cluelessly. Was Jack corrupting the children with his mischievous ways? One look at Jamie's face gave him the answer. He should have known this was coming. The dreaded 'Puppy Dog Eyes'. Sandy was proud of having one of the strongest wills in the immortal world, but not even he could resist melting at the sight of Jamie (Not romantically, you perverts!). Eyes impossibly wide, like one of those Beanie plush toys. Bottom lip quivering like he would burst into tears at any given time. On a scale of one to ten, with one being 'Not Impressed' and ten being 'I've fallen into a pit of puppies and kittens', Sandy would rank it as a twenty. Not that he could rank anything right now, that look was an attack on his brain cells. If he had brain cells.

"Do you forgive us?" Jack asked. He rubbed his hands together, classic villain style. His plan was working perfectly! Sandy nodded. That was all he could do at this point. Jack motioned for Jamie to stop, but instead of stopping Jamie turned his look on Jack. Jack tried to fight it, he really did. Sadly, Jamie's magic was too strong. I've created a monster..., he thought before his will snapped in two like a twig. Now it was Jamie's turn to rub his hands together. He grabbed a marker. He felt a strong need to practice his artistic skills. On their faces. He glanced at the marker in his hand. This wouldn't do! He needed something permanent. If he was going to do this, he needed to make sure it was worth the trouble he would undoubtedly be buried in when they recovered from his look. He uncapped the Sharpie he took from a cup on his nightstand and got to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you all go. I swear I didn't mean to make it this long! But then I thought, "Well why not just combine Sandy and Jamie and get this over with so I actually have some time to work on the Christmas fic!" So, boom. (Read the following sentence in an old lady voice) Now children, remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Bet that last part sounded like a dying banshee, am I right? Listen to your elders! xD I can't force you. Prompts and other fanfic suggestions welcome. Especially Danny Phantom ones. Just saying. Prompts are good too. I write anything but romance. Especially good at detailed descriptions of horrifying things. Guest Review Responses!<strong>

**Berlin- It's been added to the list! I will always keep writing, don't you worry! And when I die, my ghost will come back and keep writing. (Goin' Ghost!) DANNY PHANTOM! Hehe. I tried to push it down, but my inner phangirl keeps overpowering me... **

**ANYWAY! I think I PMed back all who reviewed. If I didn't, forgive me. Just say something (I'm giving up on you!) Berlin, you aren't the only one who needs sleep.**


	9. The Christmas Special of 2014

** Whooo! I'm back! I originally had no clue what to write for this, but thanks to Jokermask18 I do! THANK YOU! And without further ado, have the tale of North's first Christmas ride! IDOROTG... MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

><p>Tooth and Bunny stared at their newest member.<p>

"Is not-breathing-while-he-sleeps a thing with him?" Tooth asked with a confused look on her face. It was true. This was the first time they had seen Jack sleep, so when there was no rise and fall of his chest that signaled 'Hey, I'm a living being!', they were a tad freaked out.

"Ah didn't know he slept at all," Was Bunny's reply.

"Well should we wake him up?" She questioned. Jack looked dead. There was no other way to put it. He was white as paper. His lips were slightly blue. Once again, he wasn't breathing. He just lay there, only thing that didn't change was the death grip he had on his staff. They weren't sure what to do besides wait for Sandy to come back. He had gone with North to make sure that the children were actually asleep. Jack had gotten his job done an hour before, spreading snow everywhere possible like there was no tomorrow. They weren't exactly prepared for this little bit of information. Bunny turned his eyes away from Jack first, then he took out some plain eggs and started to paint them. It took Tooth a couple more minutes before she pried her eyes away . After she did, she started commanding a small group of fairies. There really was nothing to do but wait, so wait they did.

* * *

><p>Jack woak up about two minutes before North and Sandy made it back. Like every year, North promptly collapsed onto the nearest couch and started to snore like a freight train. Sandy traveled around the world every night, so this was nothing new to him. Judging by the smile on his face, everything had gone as planned. No words were necessary to welcome them back. Sandy's smile turned into a smirk at the sight of Jack. He looked even more disheveled than normal!<p>

"Hey there, Sandy," He murmured. When he realized they were back, all sleep abandoned him as he pummeled Sandy with questions. " So what now? Did you tell Jamie I said hi? I know he stayed up, last time I checked on him he drank seven espressos. Have fun?" Sandy's eyes went wide as the verbal assault. Tooth started laughing and Bunny groaned.

"Ah think ah like him better asleep."

"Speaking of that! Hey Jack," When he heard his name his seemingly endless onslaught of questions faded out and he looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Is it normal for you to not breath when you sleep?" If he were drinking something, it would have immediately made it's reappearance in a spit tank. Sandy, who was drinking eggnog, actually did do the said action.

"What kind of question is that?!" He asked, seriously creeped out. A particularly loud snore from North made all of them stare at the red hunk on the couch.

"The kind that you need to answer." Jack rolled his eyes. That was something he would say. The other's recognized this too. Tooth giggled. "You are such a bad influence, Jack!" She remembered what had caused this, and sobered up instantly. "Now really. Is that normal?"

This elected another eye roll. "How am I supposed to know? That was the longest I've slept since I was a newbie at this whole 'Immortality' thing." This response clearly shook Sandy to the core. He took sleep very seriously (obviously, being the bringer of it), and even Jack could feel a lecture coming. "I mean! Uh, yes. Yes that is perfectly normal!" He tried to correct himself. The others exchanged glances. It was Christmas, which meant no depressing topics. And Jack's life before he became a Guardian definitely counted as depressing. They would interrogate him later. Bunny continued painting his eggs, Tooth started bossing around the fairies again, and Jack and Sandy just sat there. Jack reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a pack of cards. "I challenge you to a game of Go Fish!" He declared. Sandy gladly accepted the challenge.

* * *

><p>North woak up to a scene of utter chaos. After watching three rounds of Jack and Sandy playing Go Fish (all of which Sandy won), they had decided to join. Then a few elves joined. A few being most of them. Jack was currently flying around looking for another deck, Sandy was making the elves cry with his awesome card playing skills, Bunny was showing Tooth how to play the game 'right' (their definitions were very different), and the elves who weren't crying were rampaging everywhere. He tried to sit up and almost got decked in the head by an elf who had been thrown across the room.<p>

"What... what iz going on here?" He said slowly, taking in the scene around him. All activity came to a halt. Jack froze (no pun intended! Mostly...) in mid-air. Sandy looked like a deer caught in the headlights, and he hid the crying elves behind his back. Bunny and Tooth stopped arguing over the right way to play. The rampaging elves stopped their fighting and turned to face him with wide eyes. It was Jack who answered for them all.

"A friendly game of Go Fish! Nothing to worry about, North. Merry Christmas! Everything is under control here! You can go back to sleep..." He managed to get out. North stood up with a blank expression on his face.

"I will be anywhere away from here. I am too tired to deal with this." He said in a tone that made it seem like he was focusing on anything but the scene in front of him (which he was). Off he went. The others remained glued to the spot, watching and making sure he was out of sight.

Chaos resumed.

* * *

><p><strong> Well there you go! Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night. Even though it's 4pm where I'm at. Same difference! It is my personal belief that Jack doesn't need to breath. Or eat. Or do any of the normal human stuff. Besides sleeping, and that's only after he uses a lot of power. Like, more than usual. Yep. I know some other people think this as well. I know that you all are probably SO FREAKING TIRED of Christmas Specials, but it had to be done. As always, REVIEW! I need to know your thoughts. Good and bad alike. Seriously, constructive criticism is welcome here! Sorry about the accent screw ups I have going on here. I tried to make Bunny speak only if necessary. Is there an app for this kind of stuff?! I need to know *Pulls out hair in frustration*<strong>

**Guest Review Responses:**

**Berlin- Um... Ok? I would never stab you in the back on purpose, you know. If I was going to kill someone I would use poison. Much cleaner. I could probably do that! What genre would that be anyway? Crack-Romance? Whatever. I'm with you on the no shipping thing. Jack too much of a lone wolf for that.**

** And POOF! Magic has occurred here. Merry Christmas again!**


	10. The First Christmas Ride

** Ok! So I know Christmas is done and over with (for me anyway), but I got a Christmas request from Jokermask18 that was along the lines of "North's first Christmas ride". I'm doing that now, since I don't want you to wait next Christmas to see that! Sorry again, sticking your name in the A/N like that and coming up with a completely different story was mean. But I fixed it, and it won't happen again! I probably would have realized this sooner, but even I don't pay attention to this little A/N! Hehe whoops. I also want to thank the guest ilovejackfrost for telling me that I updated the same chapter twice. You're a life saver! Not the candy... But you deserve one of those too! Actually, I take that back. You're a dignity saver. That's all I think... So here you go Joker! IDOROTG!**

* * *

><p>"Have I told you about the first time I brought Christmas to world, Jack?" North asked, chipping away at the ice. He and Jack were working together to create new prototypes for the toys. This delighted North to no end, and benefited both of them. North got an unlimited supply of ice (not that he thought of Jack that way) that never melted, and Jack got to learn how to make his creations move. And he got to be around somebody alive. And have them talk back without trying to kill him or being sarcastic.<p>

"I don't think so... You should tell me before I ask one of the others and they exaggerate it to no end." North internally sighed. Of course he would tell him! His face showed nothing but mirth and revealed none of his sad thoughts.

"Of course I tell! Let's see..." And off they were whisked into the tale of North's first Christmas ride.

* * *

><p><em> North looked the same, but the Pole didn't. Instead of being all grand and new and fancy, it was at least three times smaller and the reindeer were in a shack outside. On the inside, there was no globe, rather a small amount of yetis with a huge piece of paper. Some were marking dots, others were erasing them. There weren't as many elves back then, which was a bonus. It was the same for the yetis, which was not a bonus. But now was not the time to discuss this. The first Christmas EVER was about to commence. North was shaking in his boots. Scenes of everything that could go wrong were playing through his head. The sleigh, which was more like a giant wooden sled at this point in time, could crash. The reindeer could lose their ability to fly. He could run somebody over (which wouldn't happen until many years from now[1]) and seriously injure them. It was very similar to the experience of when you're walking in the dark and you're brain says: 'You know what we haven't thought about in a while? Demons.'<em>

_ Sandy nodded at him and gave two thumbs up. _You can do this! _North was only a little reassured by this. He was still grateful for the support from his friend though. He took a deep breath and commanded the few yetis to ready the sleigh. It took a little under two minutes. They had already prepared the sleigh the day before. Deep breath out, another deep breath in. One step, two steps, three steps, four, five, six, and he was standing right next to it. The bag of presents was almost bigger than the sleigh itself, North had no idea how it was supposed to fit him in there too. He got in anyway._

_ "Wish me luck, Sandy!" He shouted, proud when his voice didn't waver with nerves. He took the reigns and flipped them, signaling the reindeer that it was time to go. The pawed at the ground and snorted. He repeated the motion, and they took the hint. Off they went._

* * *

><p><em> North was a terrible driver. He almost crashed several times, and he nearly decapitated a statue of some random town's mayor.<em>

_ All in all, it wasn't too bad. He didn't really know what to expect, but this certainly went better than he had hoped. He didn't kill anybody, nobody's chimney broke, and the sleigh was still intact. Mission accomplished. He had to guess on a whim what the children wanted, nobody sent him a letter. They didn't even know he existed, but that would change very soon. After all, who hasn't heard of Santa these days?_

* * *

><p><strong>I may go back and add in a scene of Jack's reaction. If you want me too. You just have to tell me in the reviews I guess. I would have made it longer, but that version was too... Out of character. I liked this one better, even it is shorter. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go make some copies of blackmail material. I found my boyfriend's forth grade graduation pictures from forever ago. Wish me luck *evil face*<strong>

**Guest Review Responses:**

**Berlin- So how many drugs are you taking? LOL JK! You're like the only guest who actively reviews on this website. For everyone. That's pretty awesome. I'm the same way about the shipping for this fandom xD **

** And that's it. See ya next time! **


	11. One of 'Those Days'

** It's up! I have finally rewritten and posted the first chapter! If you haven't checked that out yet, please do so! It's a tad longer and much more IN character. Phew. Two weeks later. Here's your accent request, Rubix!**

* * *

><p>Phil sighed. Today was going to be one of <em>those<em> days wasn't it? One of those days meaning North would go on a rampage and point out every single flaw in the toy production. Toys that the yetis, who spent hours slaving over them, made. While the elves got smiles and appreciation. It was fake, but couldn't North at least pretend for them too?

His first was clue was waking up to North shouting at the elves for licking his cookies before giving them to him. He really should get over that fact, it happened every single time and would probably never stop. It wasn't the first time North had scolded them about it either. About an hour later, one of the other yetis, Frank, had slipped on some ice that had formed under an open window. This wouldn't had been so bad if he hadn't crashed into a pile of red fire trucks that were drying. The result had been a realistic murder scene. They decided not to tell North about that, which was probably a mistake since he would find out anyway. They would cross that bridge when the time came. Or in this case die when the bridge broke and they fell into the boiling fury of North.

All went smoothly for a good five hours. One of the elves had spilt milk all over the place and hundreds of them flocked to the scene of the crime to 'clean' it up. At the same time, The wrapping paper dispenser got jammed. To say today wasn't a very good day was like saying "It's just hormones" to a teenager. At this point, North's face was as red as his famous outfit. He was _this close _to snapping. Phil could feel it. In his belly. Though that might have been the sandwich he had for lunch. Like the Tootsie-Pop commercials, the world may never know. And probably WOULD never know, because all of a sudden a thunderous _CRASH! CRAAAAACK! _echoed throughout the Pole. All of the other yetis stopped what they were doing and looked around for the source. Even the elves stopped being useless and searched. There was silence for a moment more, then it was broken by more sounds of damage. Eventually, those who weren't in the Globe Room stopped caring and figured someone else would take care of it.

But those who _were _in the Globe Room were panicking. The giant globe of the children's belief was loose.

* * *

><p>How did this happen? Some idiot had given the elves access to North's vast collection of tools. They proceeded to use said tools to help 'fix' the globe. There wasn't anything seriously wrong with it, the yetis were just checking the access and measuring rotation. All of that good stuff. But now there was. The globe had crushed two floors, leveling several small rooms (nobody was in them, hopefully) and ruining several toys in the process. The yetis looked and the damage and gulped. North was not going to like this latest development.<p>

Even though the yetis and elves dismissed it as nothing, North couldn't help but to make sure. Several things could have gone wrong. As if this day couldn't get any worse. He figured it was probably nothing. Those several things that could have gone wrong had already happened earlier. Right? WRONG. Oh, how wrong he was! He took one look at the wreckage left by the runaway globe and his hopes and dreams of nothing going wrong broke into shards and embedded themselves into his sanity. North calmly walked down to his office and pulled out his swords. All the while he wore a blank expression. _Calm down, it was accident!,_ said his brain. His conscious said different. He took a deep breath and started to yell at the world.

"VY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME?! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU?! THIS IS DISTASTER! В самом деле?! VY?! I AM DONE!" He was so mad that his accent thickened with every word until he began to shout in Russian.

"Я сделал с вашими играми! ВЫ испытывает меня, Мэнни ?! Посмотрите на это! ЭТО КАТАСТРОФА! Римского-Корсакова полюс беспорядок, GLOBE свободно, сказывается на всей ! Как я должен Чтобы исправить это ?! Это займет недели! Теперь я должен FIX оберточной бумаги, дозатор БЕСПОРЯДОК убирать эльфов, а остальные разрушений, вызванных всеми вами тоже?! Я должен бросить ALL эльфов OUT! И снежных людей! Они никогда не должны были позволить этому случиться!  
>Римского-Корсакова Это ужасно! ХУЖЕ, ЧЕМ PITCH! Я перетащить JACK здесь, чтобы исправить стены! Он занят! ШОСТАКОВИЧ! Как я даже отслеживать его вниз ?! Он везде! Больше проблем иметь дело! AAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! Почему я ..." He sighed, taking another deep breath, and dragged a hand down his face. Then he looked at the wreckage he had caused while ranting. All the prototypes he had made earlier where smashed, as well as his desk and some of the decorations that were on the shelves. Perfect. He added it to the growing list of things to fix in his mind. He stalked out of his ruined office and sought out Phil.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Yes<em>, thought Phil as he saw North striding toward him with a scowl on his face. _This was defiantly one of those days._

* * *

><p><strong>And done! Here's the translation:<strong>

** REALLY?!**

**I AM DONE WITH YOUR GAMES! ARE YOU TESTING ME, MANNY?! LOOK AT THIS! IT IS DISASTER! RIMSKY KORSAKOV THE POLE IS A MESS, THE GLOBE IS LOOSE, DAMAGE EVERYWHERE! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FIX THIS?! THIS WILL TAKE WEEKS! NOW I HAVE TO FIX THE WRAPPING PAPER DISPENSER, CLEAN UP THE ELVES' MESS, AND THE REST OF THE DESTRUCTION CAUSED BY ALL OF YOU TOO?! I SHOULD THROW ALL OF THE ELVES OUT! AND THE YETIS! THEY SHOULD NEVER HAVE LET THIS HAPPEN!  
>RIMSKY KORSAKOV THIS IS TERRIBLE! WORSE THAN PITCH! I HAVE TO DRAG JACK HERE TO FIX THE WALLS! HE IS BUSY! SHOSTAKOVICH! HOW WILL I EVEN TRACK HIM DOWN?! HE IS EVERYWHERE! MORE PROBLEMS TO DEAL WITH! AAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! WHY ME... <strong>

** Thanks, Google!**

**Guest Review Responses:**

**Berlin- O.O I was kidding about the drugs thing. Good for you though! I don't do those either, nor do I plan to. EVER! Your request has been added to the ever-growing list :) Thanks for pointing out the mistakes, I know that spell/grammar check doesn't catch everything! Seriously, that's awesome. Does this mean that I'm on your list?! Wow... I'm speechless. And that doesn't happen often!**

**WwwowwW- Why would I yell at you? This is so going onto the list! Have a cookie as a token of my appreciation (::)**

**Done for real now! I'm out! **


	12. Temper Tantrums

**This is probably one of the weirdest requests I have gotten so far. Here's the exact wording: **_WHAT IF... North was drunk, and Sandy was away giving out dreamsand, and Tooth was raging about what alcohol does to your teeth, and Jack was throwing snowballs at everyone, and Bunny walked in with no clue what was going on?_ **Well, I wrote it anyway! Here you go Berlin! IDOROTG!**

* * *

><p>"I gottim!" North shouted, throwing the empty bottle of alcohol at a terrified yeti. It shattered against a wall, hitting nothing. The elves were running around in a panic, and yetis were at war with North.<p>

"No you didn't! NORTH I GOT THIS!" Slurred Jack from the rafters above. He took a short swig of his bottle and started throwing snowballs at everybody. There were only two differences between him and North in their drunken states. The first was that, unlike North, Jack still had his perfect aim. He hit every target. The other was that Jack was a lightweight. There was no way around it. He had only had half a bottle and was already as drunk as North, who had downed 10.

"Shostakovich! We need backup!" He shouted, stumbling his way to the button that would trigger the Aurora Borealis. Currently it was just the two of them at the Pole. Sandy was away giving out dreamsand and Tooth was at the Tooth Palace. Bunny was probably in his Warren. Probably. Nobody had a way of knowing for sure, and right know nobody cared.

"You take care of that, old man! I'm gonna go get some cookies! I need energy!" He said into his hands, successfully throwing his voice and creating another wave of terror from the yetis.

"OLD MAN?!" North screamed in a rage. He started to chase Jack, who flew away from him. Flew, meaning he hovered off the ground and ran into multiple objects while going in a random direction. Chase, meaning the exactly same thing as flying but on the ground. Jack dropped the bottle he had and the liquid inside went everywhere. Some of the panicking elves stopped panicking and started to lick it off the ground.

That was when Tooth arrived.

* * *

><p>"North? Guys? What's wron- OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The worried expression of her face turned to shock as she took in the scene around her. North was following Jack with fists held high, Jack dodging all of them. The elves were screaming around in a riot. The yetis were scattered, some in a giant huddle, some hiding behind turned-over tables, and some throwing things at North and Jack.<p>

"I AM NO OLD MAN!" North shouted, his accent becoming slightly thicker. Jack turned around and threw a snowball at him. It hit North in the left eye. This only seemed to enrage him more.

"YOU LOOK OLD TO ME OLD MAN!" He screamed as loud as he could, making sure everyone in the Pole and maybe even slightly beyond that could hear him. He spotted Tooth, and in the same volume asked her: "DO YOU WANT A DRINK TOOTH?! WE HAVE PLENTY! OLD MMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN HEEEEEERRRREEEEE LET ME HAVE ONE SO NOW HE HAS TO GIVE ONE TO YOU TOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tooth promptly exploded.

"North what?!" She shrieked, turning to said person being accused. North was to occupied with Jack to take notice. He know had his sword and Jack's hoodie had a small tear on the side. There was no blood, but that did little to calm Tooth because she had never seen Jack bleed anyway and had no idea if he could or not. Jack looked at her, then followed her gaze to his hoodie.

"MY HOODIE! IT'S OK BABY! I'LL FIX YOU! RIGHT AFTER I DEAL WITH HIM!" Jack gasped at the same time Tooth started her rant.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT ALCHOHOL DOES TO YOUR TEETH?! YOU LISTEN HERE NORTH THIS IS TO NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO JACK! AND LOOK AT YOURSELF! YOUR TEETH! JACK'S TEETH!-"

"NORTH I'M GOING TO KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL YOU! THAT WAS MY LAST CLEAN ONE!"

"AARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! MOIN DEINTE!"

Jack's distress over his hoodie had made the air so cold, Tooth and North could see their breath. They were both shivering like crazy, but they were too far gone to notice. Ice coated everything in glistening layers of blue and white. The yetis and elves (The ones that weren't drunk...) had long since abandoned the scene, fleeing for their lives. And eardrums. Heck, even the wind was screaming!

There were angry tears running down Jack's face as he floated up high off the ground and glared at North. Said person being glared at stood his ground, glaring back just as fiercely. Tooth was pulling out feather in frustration (which was a bad habit she was trying to rid of) and continued ranting, oblivious to the showdown occurring just a few feet away.

"That. Was. My. Last. Hoodie. The last hoodie without a tear, covered in blood, or torn to shreds AND covered in blood. I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY YOU RED-FACED PERVERT! SNEAKING INTO PEOPLES HOUSES AND LEAVING STUFF BEHIND FOR THE KIDS! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO **MY **HOODIE! I AM LITERALLY GOING TO KILL YOU SO MUCH THAT YOU DIE!" With that being said, Jack raised his hands to the air with a murderous expression on his face. The furious wind ceased to a halt, and for a second everything was quiet. Like the calm before a storm. Then the stormed was unleased. Jack threw back his head and _screamed_. Nothing glass stood a chance. The windows shattered and the ice around them cracked. A tornado of wind came out of nowhere, gusting violently through the Pole and knocking down anything that wasn't bolted down. This included North and Tooth. They crashed into a wall. And all the while, Jack was screaming.

With all the chaos going around, they had completely forgot about activating the aurora borealis.

* * *

><p>Bunny arrived first. Even a mile away, he could hear the ruckus going around in North's icy home. With dread settled in his stomach like a coiled snake, he hopped as fast as he could towards the Pole. He came in through the tunnel that the reindeer used to go out. He took a small breath, about to ask a yeti where North was, then let it go <strong>(I swear to whatever God or deity you believe in if you write the song in the comments...)<strong>. Something wasn't right. The air was too quiet, too still. Where were all the elves? And the yetis? Bunny decided to start investigating in the globe room, seeing as most trouble started in there.

Jack's screaming had stopped shortly before Bunny arrived, and he had resorted to throwing snowballs at the two limp bodies on the ground as his form of petty revenge. The surrounding area was hopeless damaged, a wall was collapsed and snow and ice and sleet and all things cold were in the large room. He didn't even notice when Bunny arrived.

"Aw crikey..." He whispered, partly in awe, partly in horror. "What happened here?" He thought out loud. He hadn't meant for Jack to hear, and wasn't expecting a hoarse voice to reply:

"It was North's fault. He tore my hoodie. My last clean hoodie." Jack blinked owlishly, cocking his head to the side. There was a nasty cut on his foot where he had stepped on the broken glass bottle from earlier. Bunny noticed this. _Ok, North's gotten drunk, Jack probably stole some, Tooth came, North tore Jack's hoodie, and Jack threw a fit. Well-_, his thoughts were broken by a feminine groan. Tooth was stirring from her spot on the floor. Bunny rushed over, not having noticed his two friends out cold. Jack stood there, his face emotionless if you ignored the small look of satisfaction from getting revenge for his damaged shirt.

"What happened?" She mumbled, rubbing her head. Her eyes clouded over with the memories of the previous five minutes, then cleared and widened in a panic. "Is North OK?! Is Jack OK?! Is anyone dead?! Jack sure knows how to throw a temper tantrum..."

"Ya he does, Shelia." Bunny whispered. He watched with some amusement as Jack swayed on his feet, then collapsed. He wasn't breathing. Had it been anyone else Bunny would have started panicking. But after the Christmas party was over, Jack had explained them all that he didn't need to breath. He also didn't need to sleep as much as a human. Two periods of a week's worth of rest was more than enough to get him through the year. The others had found this weird, but only questioned it in their minds.

Another groan, this time from North. He muttered something incoherent and sat up slowly. He was clearly still drunk. Bunny pushed him over with a paw, and he hit the ground with a _THUNK!_

Bunny snickered. Tooth gave him a weird look and asked: "What's so funny?! Think of their teeth, Bunny! Think of Jack's beautiful pearly whites... I'm not really concerned about North. That man eats far too many cookies for my liking and there's not a thing I can-" She was cut off by a furry paw covering her mouth.

"Ah'm laughing 'cause think of when North wakes up and sees this," Bunny said, gesturing grandly around the wrecked Globe Room. Tooth glared at him half-heartedly.

"We'd better get out of here," She said when Bunny had removed his paw. He nodded in agreement and helped her up. Tooth gave a sympathetic glance in Jack's direction, then flew out of the shattered window. Bunny took a last look around, committing the scene to memory so he could sketch it out later. He clucked his tongue at North's misfortune, then jumped down a freshly-created tunnel that left a single yellow carnation behind.

* * *

><p>The Pole remained quiet for another hour. The yetis were gathered on the opposite side of where North and Jack lay motionless, as well as a few elves. They all wore blank faces, their movements robotic. They didn't even flinch when a horrified voice echoed throughout the Pole:<p>

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE GLOBE ROOM?!"

* * *

><p><strong>I don't have any experience with drunk people or being drunk, so sorry if it's a little messed up. I was going off the first thing that came to mind with no filter whatsoever. I'm also not so sure that my line breaks will make it through. They certainly aren't on here. I think I did a pretty good job with Bunny's accent this time though! Go me!<strong>

**Life: Hey. I'm back. I've been told to give you this message: YOU FAILED!**

**Me: Shut up and go ruin someone else's... Life? Aw crap.**

**Reality: That would be my job. You have school again starting Monday. That means no FanFiction for you! It also means you have to face people who hate/dislike/tolerate/don't care-**

**Me: ALRIGHT SHUT UP! Thank you!**

***clears throat* Well then. But it's true though. You probably will get one or two more updates before they start crawling at a snails pace. Enjoy it while it lasts... **

**I have no guest reviews for you! Probably because I updated the day after my last update, which is super quick. Normally, my writing time goes like this:**

**"Alright! Time to get this accomplished! *Get's two to three sentences written* I wonder if anybody has updated their fic... Lemme go check. *Reads other fanfics* OK! Time to finish this for real! *Gets halfway done* I bet mlgHwnt has the 12th episode of Wild Adventures up! I better go check YouTube! *Does so* NOW TO FINISH THIS THING! *Gets really close to finishing* Food break!"**

**If that's not how it goes for you then you have superpowers. I hope you don't mind the little tweaks I made... Those plot bunnies I mentioned a couple chapters back escaped the cages that Rubix made and took over for a bit (Read: All of this chapter).**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME WIH OPEN ARMS AND COOKIES!**


	13. The Curse of the Penguins

**Alright! New Year! Woooo! I had the weirdest conversation though... Hehe inside joke with MugetsuPipeFox *snicker* Anyway, here is curse of the penguins from Berlin.**

**The whole request thing... Ya... I'm going in the order I get them in. Just thought you should know. Three more days 'til all of my responsibilities come back and slap me in the face. On that happy note, have the chapter that you came to read. Ha! No New Years special for you xD**

* * *

><p>"Give it a break, Frostbite. Ya've been at it for hours," Bunny complained in a whisper. It was no use though, Jack just kept tapping his finger on the table. They didn't always do the Guardian meetings, and the only reason they started now was for Jack's benefit. There was no way to prevent it from being boring. It did have the word 'meeting' in the title after all.<p>

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

To pass the time, Jack always zoned out until it was his turn for a progress report. It was weird to see him so quiet. Quiet, yes. Still? Not a chance. He would either twirl his staff around, tap the floor with his feet, or tap on the table. Or all three when he was particularly restless. This time, while North droned on in a voice that was silently screaming 'ignore me and take a nap instead', he was tapping the table. The others didn't really mind it, being barely able to hear it. But Bunny had far better hearing than the rest of them.

_ Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. _It was slowly driving him mad. Bunny was pretty sure that Jack knew this too.

"Why should I? Am I bothering you?" He replied back with a smirk in the same volume. That smirk ticked Bunny off big time and he knew it.

"Just a lil' bit."

"Alright! I'll stop."

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Ah thought ya said ya would stop!"

"I lied."

Bunny's hands clenched around his boomerangs. If he wasn't careful, they would crack. But being careful was the last thing on this mind. He glared at Jack with a raging fire in his eyes. Jack just glanced at him in return.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

It filled the air, and seemed louder than North's rant on how difficult the elves made his job even if they did test out the toys. With each tap, his sanity grew closer and closer to snapping. Was it affecting the others? Nope. Just Bunny. Sandy was paying intent attention to North and Tooth was glancing around the room, looking bored. She wasn't surrounded by her usual flock of mini-fairies. Jack, of course, was tapping away. _Any noise, ANYTHING AT ALL, would be better than this..._, Bunny thought. He must have whispered this out loud, because Jack looked over at him and said: "Anything? Anything at all?" The mischievous look in his eyes were a dead giveaway that he was up to no good, but Bunny was to desperate to notice. All he could focus on was the tapping sound.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

"**YES!**"

He said it loudly, perhaps a little too loudly because Tooth and Sandy look at them. Tooth was hiding a smile behind her hand, having heard the whole conversation without them knowing. Sandy was just confused. He was the only one who was paying attention to North, who continued his rant without a care in the world, whole-heartedly.

And just like that, the tapping stopped. Blissful silence followed, but the look that only promised trouble never left Jack's eyes. Bunny decided to worry about that later. For now, he would enjoy the sweet sound of silence.

* * *

><p>Eventually it was Tooth's turn, then Sandy's, then his, then Jack's. None of them took as long as North, and before they knew it the meeting was over. Tooth and Sandy headed off to continue their jobs, Jack left to go do something important (he didn't enlighten them), and Bunny decided to head off to his Warren. He took his time. He didn't really have anything to do until the rest of the eggs hatched. All of the paint was ready, and he had already collected the dyes needed to make more. All he had planned for today was some sweet relaxation.<p>

* * *

><p><em>SQUACK!<em>

Bunny jumped up from his spot on the ground (which was pretty comfy, being covered in soft green grass) and looked around in alarm. He was dozing off, minding his own business, when he heard it.

_SQUACK!_

He followed his ears to the sound and blinked in surprise. It was... A penguin? What? It was black and white in the flesh, standing a few feet away from him. It tilted it's head, the waddled over to him. Bunny stood up. He towered over the little penguin. There was a note attached to it's chest.

_**Well, you did say any sound would be better than the tapping :) You brought this on yourself.**_

_**-Jack F.**_

Of course it was Jack. Weird things always traced back to the white haired teenager. Bunny gave a sign, dragging a paw down his face. He glanced down at the little guy.

"I'd better get ya home, yeah?" He said out loud.

_SQUACK! _was it's only reply. He picked up the penguin and went down a tunnel to the South Pole.

* * *

><p>He got back to his Warren, expecting it to be nice and neat and how he left it. He really should stop expecting things like that.<p>

The air was filled with sounds of penguins. There were at least a hundred of them: Waddling around like they owned the place. The one that seemed to be the leader of them walked over to Bunny, silently judging him with an evil eye. Bunny started back, eyes wide in shock. There was another note.

_**BEWARE THE CURSE OF THE PENGUINS.**_

It didn't take a genius to figure out who it was from.

_SQUACK! SQUACK SQUACK! SQQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAACK! SQUACK!_

"FROSTBITE!" He screamed venomously at the sky. The penguins stopped making that awful racket and turned to stare at him. "Whadda ya looking at?" He asked them, not expecting an answer.

"You, Bunny!" A familiar voice cried out. Said being turned to stare at none other than Jack Frost himself, cocky grin and everything. Bunny stood, shaking in anger and seeing red.

"_Ah'm gonna **KILL **you, Jack Frost!"_ He spat out. His eyes shot invisible daggers, but Jack wasn't the least bit intimidated.

"Been there, done that. Have fun, Kangaroo!" He said before flying off. Or, tried to fly off. Bunny unclipped one of his trusted egg bombs and threw it at Jack. Not expecting to be attacked, he fell to the ground. He jumped up immediately after, with a slightly psychopathic smile on his face. "That was a mistake." Jack made a clucking sound, and all the penguins fell silent at once. He floated off the ground and spoke a single word that terrified Bunny to no end (though he would rather eat glass than admit it).

"Attack."

And the penguins did just that.

* * *

><p><strong>Done with the Curse of the Penguins! It was a little bit short, but I didn't want to drag it on. Sweet and to the point. Hope it met your standards and expectations, Berlin! I didn't really know what a penguin sounded like, so I Googled it and watched a video. That's what I got from it. IDK if penguins actually sound like that. They also don't attack, but I figured 'Hey, if Jack is THE Spirit of Winter, shouldn't he have control over wintery animals?' It goes with the job.<strong>

** OK, I put up a poll on my profile. I want to know what kind of other story I should make. Go check that out (And, you know, vote on it)! I write RotG characters the best. Actually, those are the only characters that I write so far. But I have confidence that I can write the HTTYD and Danny Phantom characters in character as well! And if not, then I practice. Anyway, go vote on that! I need your opinion!**

** No guest reviews for the second time in a row. Probably because this is like the third time I've updated in a span of five days. I feel accomplished! (It's all part of my plan to get more chapters than you, Rubix! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! xD Jokes!) I just have a lot of time on my hands.**

** Time that I'm spending listening to music on 100% volume with headphone and reading and writing fanfictions. Is it bad that my ears are ringing? I thought it was the music but now I'm not so sure... **


	14. The Five Stages of Defeat

** I'M SORRY IT'S TAKEN SO LONG! Really, it's been practically a week since I updated. This may be a short amount of time for some of you, but I wanna get at least 30 chapters in before people forget about this! Anyway, this is a horror/angst prompt and I can't write those unless I feel that way. For the last couple of days, I have been strangely happy. It's weird. At first I wasn't complaining, but then I remembered that I have stuff to do. Even that didn't dampen my mood! Even the sheer THOUGHT of responsibilities get me in a bad mood. Like I said: Weird. I'm blaming my happiness on I. The positive one. Normally she keeps her mouth shut, but this past week she's been CONSTANTLY TALKING MY METEPHORICAL EAR OFF! Yes, her name is I. At least, that's what I call her. She has no 'real' name. Technically, I'm her parent. Born from my mind. Where the is darkness, there's light. And she's the light. And right now, that light is being very annoying.**

**Eventually, the frustration of not being able to become moody built up to the point of where I could write this halfway decent. And my music. Thanks, Falling in Reverse and Get Scared!**

**!WARNING! BEOFRE YOU READ THIS, I DON'T THINK THIS IS A K+! THIS IS PROBABLY A T, BECAUSE OF INJURY DETAILS AND STUFF! No cussing, BUT IT'S STILL PROBABLY A T. Just a heads up. The overall rating won't change, because the rest of them (so far) are K. IDOROTG!**

* * *

><p><em>CRUNCH, SNAP,<em>_ TEAR!_

Pitch screamed. He would deny it later, but at the moment he had other things to worry about. Several things. The first and foremost would be his OWN CREATIONS attacking him. That crunch sound was a nightmare biting him. It wasn't the first bite and certainly wouldn't be the last. The snap was one of fingers breaking. At this point, he would lose all of them forever. And forever was a very long time to lay in the dark and try to heal your wounds with your own despair and hopelessness. Pitch would know, having spent the last couple of centuries doing just that. Only those wounds had been mental. These were physical. Very physical indeed. The tear was his once-perfect robe being torn to tatters. It was made of real fabric, not shadows likes everyone he had met assumed. Later, of course. When they met him, that generally wasn't the first thing on their mind.

With the hole having closed up behind him, he knew there was no escape. There was also no light. But Pitch didn't need to worry about that, he had perfect night vision. But right now, his vision was failing him. It was pitch black, no pun intended. If he had been able to see, he would have taken note of the trail of and oily substance trailing behind him. The source was himself. There were several painful, deep cuts and bites and any other type of injury you could imagine marking his body. The oily substance was his blood. He had never bled so much before. It was starting to scare him, which made him even more terrified because that excited the demons surrounding him even more. His precious nightmares. Turning on him for HIS fear. His fear of being alone again, of not being believed in. He would add it to the list of things to deny for all eternity, but those were two of the three things he was truly scared of. The third was his opposite, Sandy. Immediately all fear disappeared at the thought of that glowing, golden menace who had beaten him once again. The nightmares snorted and stomped on him before storming away.

He stayed where he was. Even if he could move, he wouldn't have. With his eyes being bright yellow with his rage and fury and sadness and despair and something unidentifiable, and the slowly but surely growing puddle of his own blood growing around him, he was a terrifying sight to see. But this didn't help him, because there was nobody around except for the traitorous nightmares TO see. He bore holes into the ceiling -or was it the floor? Or the wall?- as he thought about EXACTLY what had just happened.

His master plan, his flawless, fool-proof plan, blow to smithereens by ONE unexpected factor. The factor that went by the name of Jack Frost. The one who wanted to be believed in just as much as he, who wallowed in self-hate and anger like him, who just wanted someone to BE there just as much as he did. Did. The key word. He would never want anybody to lean on ever again. Because if he let that happen, they would stab him in the back and laugh about it. Jack Frost was offered EVERYTHING he wanted: To be believed in. Pitch had even thrown in a bonus, to become family. It would have been beautiful. Pitch Black and Jack Frost: Ruling the world with cold fear. Literally. It was perfect. But he was refused. This was just a nightmare. He wasn't sure if he could give himself nightmares. But this had to be one, because there was no way this had happened again. But his denial gave way to anger soon enough.

BUT HE WAS REFUSED! THAT LITTLE FROSTY BRAT (and Pitch was calling him much worse in his mind. Well, deeper in his mind. He couldn't exactly talk right now) HAD REFUSED HIS OFFER! His internal rant was broken by the sudden hurting that covered his body. The adrenaline had finally worn off, two days later. Or two hours later. Or two seconds later. He had no way of knowing. And he didn't care, because _the adrenaline had worn off_. The pain was everywhere. It was intense, like a bee sting but worse, so much worse than a regular bee. It was cold, like he was freezing to death, hands turning black from frostbite. He felt cold, he was hot, he was in PAIN. Or were his hands turning black from the lava that he was lying in? From the fire that was surely burning his body to a crisp. Slowly, like poison coursing through his veins. A slow, painful poison created for the sole purpose of making sure that the victim never felt safe and secure EVER again. The feeling that spiders were everywhere, snakes slithering and hissing their promises of death, rats squeaking their rage at him, the screaming of banshees, the hum of a million insects swarming, the insane laughter of a murderer who had just killed several children (Who had families. Families, just like the one he had been so cruelly denied. People who cared about them, unlike Pitch. He was alone forever now.), the scent of rotting flesh, a steady beat that marked time, and millions and thousands of other sensations that should have had no effect on him but he was being delusional. And with his delusion came fear. And his fear attracted the nightmares again. They stood about a foot away, watching him, successfully creeping him out so that his fear would grown. Pitch didn't know if he could die, being immortal, but he hoped he could. He had nothing to live for, and this torture was just that: TORTURE.

And he screamed once more as the nightmares tore into his damaged self yet again.

* * *

><p>Pitch's bloodshot eyes (which looked exactly like you think it would, but replaced with black instead of red and or pink) snapped open. He gave a single chocked gasp. This was the equivalent of a scream in his current broken and pitiful state. Not that anybody would pity <em>The Boogeyman<em>. Oh no. Once again his fear was replaced with anger, but the nightmares weren't there. They must have eaten their fill and took off to find even more victims. If he was immobile before, he was paralyzed now. He couldn't more his head and he didn't want to. There was a dull ache that resided everywhere. It would become more than an ache after this batch of adrenaline wore off and Pitch knew it.

He also knew the nightmares couldn't sink any lower. Because he could see now. But the light came from his globe that marked the children's belief in the Guardians.

The globe was so bright, already most of the children were believing again. Was his attempt at world domination (in a nutshell) really so futile? He didn't know how much time had passed, once again he had no way of knowing, but it couldn't have been long... Right? Eventually his anger gave way to despair again. And that would be the last time he would feel the rage that had his soul in a death grip. Well, what resembled a soul. His core. Or, his 'center', as the Guardians called it. His core of fear. His core of darkness. And there was nothing he could do about it, about what he was. He didn't CHOOSE to be like this. Hated and alone. He would have given anything to be something else, but he didn't have the power to do that. And the one who did was his worst enemy, second only to Sanderson.

He wallowed in his depression, reflecting upon everything that had gone wrong. It seemed Murphy's Law had it out for him, and ONLY him. Because the Guardians got everything they wanted. Nothing ever bad happened to THEM. Besides him. But he wouldn't be causing them trouble for a _long _time. The dull ache became slightly stronger. He didn't have much time left for coherent thoughts to form. Best to think now, he mused. And so he thought about how his plan had went so well at first, how Jack had showed up and everything went off-course. He had only heard of the winter spirit before, so at the time he didn't think Jack was much of a threat. Wrong. It was because of him that he was stuck down here, AGAIN, gravely injured and dead. Not physically dead. Mentally dead. His will to live, to exist, was gone like a whisper in the wind. That will wasn't very strong in the first place, and only survived because it fed on the hatred and jealously of the Guardians. Well he wasn't mad or jealous now. Just... Empty. This was the second time this had happened. Was he doomed to repeat himself? To try over and over again only to be defeated each time? Was this all he was here for?

He pushed those questions to the back of his mind and braced himself. The ache was no longer an ache, and he could feel and hear everything around him. The screaming silence that was so much worse then actual screaming. He saw the shadow covered walls, now splattered with blood. His blood, sticky and thick. The PAIN, so much worse than the last time that there was no words to describe it. But the worst pain was his mental pain, because even though his physical wounds could heal, this pain would not. It would grow and grow and grow until he could bear it no longer and he snapped. Pitch realized this, but didn't care. He had crossed that bridge once. He could cross it again. But after it was over and done with, he vowed to burn that bridge. Just because he COULD cross it, doesn't mean he liked to. The light, as dim as it was, was blinding him. He needed to get out of this room. The room that only reminded him of his failures. He picked up his head as high as he could hand searched for some sort of doorway. Bad mistake. Instead of focusing on the room, his eyes focused on himself.

The bites marks were swelled and black with a purple tinge to them. Infection. The cuts were the same color, but deeper and longer. Not a single inch of him was spared from the bruises that were the least of his worries. Bruises that came in the form of hoof marks. Another reminder of his many failures. The back-stabbing, traitorous, fear-feasting nightmares. As long as they weren't here, Pitch was perfectly content to be as afraid as he wanted. Which was not afraid at all. He was long past that stage. He pried his eyes away with a force that he didn't know he possessed, but he was glad for it because he looked like he was dragged through field of nails and lava. With spike pits and bear traps. And the occasional stray machete. In other words, he looked terrible. His eyes searched the room for real this time.

And they closed in defeat. There was no exit to the room of his failures. He accepted the defeat. He accepted the fact that he would probably NEVER be believed in. He accepted that the nightmares would be back sooner or later and finish what they started. He accepted that he would never be finished, so that process would drag on forever. And object in motion stays in motion until an outside force acts upon it. And no outside force was coming to save him.

After all, who would want to save the evil Boogeyman?

* * *

><p><strong> Poof! I loosely based his behavior on the five stages of grief: Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, and Acceptance. I didn't do bargaining because he doesn't have any 'GodGods' or other higher power to plead with besides Manny. And that is NEVER going to happen as long as I'm writing this. Ever.**

**Any you know what's weird?**

**I'M BACK TO BEING HAPPY. I managed to get deep enough into writing this to mellow my mood a bit, but that's it. That is REALLY weird. Good grief. No pun intended. Ok, maybe just a little bit.**

**I know why the poll didn't show up. I didn't see the little option of 'Do you want to display this poll on your profile?' *cough cough* NOOB! *cough* Uh oh, I think I just came down with noobitis. Better go find a cure. I'm off to go read other fanfictions.**

**Tell me what you thought! I hope it met your expectations, Not Jeff! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! And speaking of reviews... HOW IN THE WORLD DID I REACH 50 ALREADY?! That's amazing. I love you all more than you can imagine. Not in that way, but you know... The gratitude way. Seriously, this is awesome. But now is not the time for mushiness! Ok, maybe just a little. Have some freshly typed cookies, made with my keyboard and love *hands out cookies to all the reviewers, favoriters, and followers***


	15. Mess With My Heart (Shame On You)

**This is another one of Berlin's whacky requests. I know I said I don't write romance earlier, but this isn't romance. This is crack romance. Oh yes. Berlin... You have a very creative mind xD I had to make a few changes... The order of the people is different and there is no Pitch. He's still recovering from the torture that I put him through last chapter :3 Hope you don't mind!**

**The poll on my profile is up and running for sure now, so go vote on that! I didn't realize it scrambled the choices, so in case you get confused, just PM me your plot ideas if you choose a story instead of a drabble series. That'll make sense when you get there *wink wink***

**I have nothing else to say other than IDOROTG! And the fact that I don't actually ship this stuff. They're all forever-aloners in the romance department!**

* * *

><p>North knew that Jack was curious. Probably the most curious of them all. So, in hindsight, he should have realized that leaving him alone in a room full of his old potions from his days with Ombric probably wasn't a good idea. Actually, remove the probably. If he had been paying more attention to the chaotic winter spirit, this never would have happened.<p>

Not to be cliché, but it started after Jack showed up for one of his random visits...

* * *

><p>"Hey North!" Jack shouted from a small room at the end of the hall. Said room was full of things that Jack had never seen before. Things like potions. There was no lighting in the room, but none was needed. Only a few of the potions glowed, but those who did glowed brightly enough to illuminate the room. There were white, blue, red, orange, pink, black, yellow, green, purple, brown, and a couple of colors that Jack had no name for. He was itching to find out what they did, but managed to restrain himself. While waiting for North to answer back, and he knew that he would because Wind had made sure to carry his voice throughout the Pole, he walked over to a dusty desk, which had a narrow shelf above it with more potions on display, that had books in various stages of decay. He picked one up, then quickly set it back down when the cover turned to dust in his cold hands. "Whoops," He muttered under his breath just as North walked in.<p>

"Yes, Jack?" His booming voice made the potion bottles shake violently. One of the potions on the shelf above him, a red one, fell down and smashed on the floor by his feet. Jack winced as North's eyes widened.

"Uhm... What is all this stuff?" He asked. The potion that had fallen wasn't eating through the floor or anything that indicated it was dangerous, so Jack bent down and stuck his finger in the now pink goop. He stood up and held his finger in front of him, examining the rose-scented liquid.

"NO, JACK!" North shouted, causing another potion to come crashing to the ground. Jack didn't get to see what color it was because it came crashing onto the back of his head. The last thing he heard as he fell to the ground was North's mutter of, "Shostakovich..."

* * *

><p>Jack came back to reality slowly. The first thing he felt was velvet. He was probably on one of North's couches. There were distant sounds coming from around him. Those sounds sharpened and he realized that they were the voices of the other Guardians. It sounded like they were arguing about something. He groaned, wishing for them to shut up, and peeled his eyes open and the first thing that greeted him was a pair of worried blue eyes. Jack went rigged, and he silently stared back. Those eyes were beautiful... How had he not noticed this earlier? A warm and fuzzy feeling overcame him and he couldn't help to smile. Tooth and Sandy exchanged glances. Bunny glared at North, silently pinning the blame on him. But Jack could have cared less. He just stared at the stocky Russian man hovering over him in bliss. North pulled back and rubbed his beard, still staring at Jack. North was pretty sure what potion had hit him. But he needed to make sure.<p>

"Jack, I need you to answer question, ja?" He said. The others stared at him in disbelief.

"North!" Bunny and Tooth hissed. They glared at each other in irritation. Sandy rolled his eyes at their antics before silently scolding him. All the while Jack remained silent, and this scared them all in a way that nothing else could have. A quiet Jack was not a healthy Jack. Period. Neither was a still Jack. A combination of both? Bad news. VERY bad news.

"Yes?" He spoke quietly. There was a hint of some unidentifiable emotion concealed in his tone. The others, including North, frowned. Jack was only quiet when something was wrong, and that had only happened once or twice before. His pupils were dilated as well. He wasn't up and moving around like usual either. A quiet Jack was bad news, but a quiet AND still Jack? The potion must have caused some brain damage.

North couldn't tell the others what had actually happened. All he knew was that Jack had been nailed in the back of the head with a potion bottle. But that wasn't enough! He needed to know the color.

"What color was potion?"

Jack actually thought about it for a moment instead of replying with a sarcastic comment. In all honesty, this frightened them the most.

"I didn't see, especially with you in the room..." He said the last part in his attempt at a seductive voice. North groaned and facepalmed.

"Uhm... North? What was in that potion?" Bunny asked, thoroughly creeped out. Sandy's eyes bugged out. Tooth shoved North out of the way.

"Ohhhh, Sweet Tooth! We'll fix you! Don't worry!" She cooed. The smile on Jack's face fell as North disappeared from his view, then came back as a sliver of his usual self showed up.

"I'll be fine as long as North is here, don't worry." One of his fun-infused snowflakes accompanied his statement, landing on Tooth. Instead of a blue shimmer though, red and pink sparkles appeared. Before any of them had time to process this, Jack leapt up and attached himself to North's arm. A question mark followed by a bottle popped up from Sandy. _What was the potion?_

North sighed. "Potion was a love potion. And he transferred effect to Tooth." They, meaning Bunny, Sandy, and North, glanced over at her. She was staring at Bunny with a smitten expression on her face. She slowly flew over to him, then gave him a hug. She whispered her declares of love into his ear, and Bunny flipped and threw her off of him. She almost hit the wall. She felt like she had. Her heart was broken. Did Bunny not love her?! WHY DIDN'T HE LOVE HER?! Was it her feathers? She could change into spring colors for him! Was it her personality?! She could change! She WOULD change! She started sobbing, unknowingly voicing all her insecurities out loud. Jack let go of North's arm (and North sighed in relief because he was _this close _to losing all circulation) with a "Be back." and walked over to Tooth.

"It's OK! Bunny will love you back, don't worry. You'll have the perfect relationship, just like me and North." He wasn't really helping. Tooth just cried harder.

Meanwhile, the others gathered on the opposite side of the room. Bunny had a shocked expression on his face, like he couldn't believe that had actually happened. Sandy was watching Tooth and Jack, torn between being concerned and wishing for a camera. North was panicking.

"How long before the potion wears off! Answer me!" Bunny spat out, shaking North out of his panic. Bunny liked Tooth, but only as a friend. Or a mom. It depended on the situation. He turned in annoyance as a snowball pelted him in the back of the head. Jack was right there behind him, and he almost jumped a story or two as he started ranting.

"YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID TO TOOTH?! HUH?! LOOK AT HER! LOOK WHAT YOU DID! SHE GAVE YOU HER HEART AND YOU GAVE IT BACK TO HER IN PIECES! NORTH WOULD NEVER DO THAT! YOU NEED TO FOLLOW HIS EXAMPLE! RIGHT, NORTH?" He screamed. He looked on the verge of crying himself, and that was something they _really _didn't want to deal with. He crossed his arms, fully expecting North to back him up. But when North hesitated, a broken expression decorated his face. "Right, North? You love me... Don't you?"

"Jack, iz potion! Snap out of it! YOU. DO. NOT. LOVE. ME!" Jack ran back to where Tooth lay, sobbing just as hard as she was. The tears froze after leaving his face, and they shattered on the ground with the sound of glass breaking. North felt bad for doing that, but the effects of the potion would shorten considerably now. Sandy watched this happen with a blank expression on his face. He slipped away to the unused room where this all started unnoticed.

* * *

><p><em>Was it this one? Nope. The potion was probably red or pink... AHA! Here it is!<em>, Sandy thought as he searched through the potions. Sandy had a truly evil plan. Now all he had to do was put it in motion. Love potions for everyone! Everyone except him, that is. This would make an excellent addition to his pile of blackmail! Pretty soon, it would rival even Jack's. He grabbed as many red and pink potions (he wasn't sure which one was the right one) and went back into the 'living room'. That used to be empty, but since Jack joined them couches and chairs of all kinds had been stuck in there as well as a few other things. Jack had stuck a pool and Ping-Pong table in it as well. 'As the Guardian of Fun, I declare this room needs entertainment!", he'd said. The others had gone along with it. That room was one of the most used rooms in the Pole, even if it was the yetis in there most of the time.

Now... All he needed to do was find some cookies and North would be done for. If Sandy could make noise, he would have gave an evil chuckle, cliché villain style.

* * *

><p><strong>I've decided to turn this into two parts. Why not?<strong>

**Any type of romance is hard to write! GRRRRRRR! But I shall prevail! I'm already halfway through this request, I'm not stopping for anything! Unless I depress myself again. That's why it took so long for this to come up. But here I am (I now have Frozen's Let It Go stuck in my head...) with it! *proud moment***

**Sandy is a little OC to me. But hey, I'll give his reason of revenge in part 2! Actually, everyone is a little OC here. Love potions *sigh* Once again, I'm not very good with romance. I do action and gory-ness and angst and all that the best.**

**REVIEW! I need to know thoughts, mistakes, ect. I probably forgot something important. Oh well. I'll remember it later and beat myself up over then.**

**REEEEEVVVVIIIIEEEEWWWW! (You guys have done an awesome job with that! *marvel at the magical number of 55 reviews)**


	16. Mess With My Heart (Shame On Me)

**Part two of Mess With My Heart (Shame On You)! Hehe, totally didn't mean to take forever. I got distracted. Several times. *shrugs* You may wanna go back and re-read part one... It's been a while and I doubt any of you remember what took place there xD That's what I do. But you don't care! Your here for the chapter.**

**IDOROTG! If I did, there would be a TV show and a sequel by now.**

* * *

><p><span><em>-Previously on Mess With My Heart (Shame On You)-<em>

_Was it this one? Nope. The potion was probably red or pink... AHA! Here it is!_, Sandy thought as he searched through the potions. Sandy had a truly evil plan. Now all he had to do was put it in motion. Love potions for everyone! Everyone except him, that is. This would make an excellent addition to his pile of blackmail! Pretty soon, it would rival even Jack's. He grabbed as many red and pink potions (he wasn't sure which one was the right one) and went back into the 'living room'. That used to be empty, but since Jack joined them couches and chairs of all kinds had been stuck in there as well as a few other things. Jack had stuck a pool and Ping-Pong table in it as well. 'As the Guardian of Fun, I declare this room needs entertainment!", he'd said. The others had gone along with it. That room was one of the most used rooms in the Pole, even if it was the yetis in there most of the time.

Now... All he needed to do was find some cookies and North would be done for. If Sandy could make noise, he would have gave an evil chuckle, cliché villain style.

* * *

><p>While Sandy was plotting revenge, North and Bunny were quietly discussing the situation at hand.<p>

"How long will they be like this?"

"Not long. Potion effects shorten when their 'lover' rejects them. No more than hour at most."

"Hmph."

They stood in an awkward silence, listening to the sounds of Jack and Tooth's heartbroken sobbing. While North's face remained emotionless, Bunny's was twisted into a smirk that promised nothing good. North saw this and turned.

"What?"

"Ya have a camera, right?" North's face stayed blank, then he smiled as Bunny's though process came through to him.

"Why do you ask, Bunny? Iz there need for camera?" He asked innocently. Bunny replied with a smile full of mischief. North laughed and went to his 'office' to fetch the blackmail-capturing device. It was kind of ironic, because Jack's the one who stuck a camera there in the first place. His thunderous footsteps echoed as he walked.

Bunny turned around and stared at everything but Jack and Tooth. It was harder than it seemed because both of them were obnoxiously loud. His sensitive ears were ringing, for crying out loud! Or was that the elves? _Calm down!_, a voice in the back of his head said. He briefly considered arguing, but then he would turn into Jack. The world does NOT need two Jack Frosts running around. Bunny shuddered at the thought. Jack and Tooth continued to cry as loud as they could, and the sound of shattering ice followed each sob.

* * *

><p>North hummed to himself as he walked to his office. He silently vowed to get rid of all those old potions as soon as this thing had blown over. As entertaining as watching Jack and Tooth stumble around the world of (false) love, he did NOT want a repeat of this anytime soon. He strode up to his office door and opened it, accidentally destroying an ice plane that was flying around. He paid no mind to it. This wasn't the first time one of his ice creations had shattered and certainly wouldn't be the last. Still humming a mindless tune, he grabbed a cheap disposable camera off a shelf, as well as a padlock to stick on the potions room, and strode out the door.<p>

The elves looked on curiously, glancing at one another in confusion. North only brought out that camera when something terrible had happened. Or, at least, terrible for the person he was taking picture of. They trailed along behind him like baby ducks. The yetis took one look at their little game of follow-the-leader and turned away. They would NOT take part in the blackmail war, partly out of fear from the wrath of the blackmailee and partly out of fear from the situation in which blackmail had been created. Nothing good ever came from that plastic camera. They resumed their work.

North didn't notice the elves following him, mostly because he had a lot on his mind. Where would he print the copies at? The only technology the Pole has is the camera he was holding. How would he destroy the potions? It was a nasty business, because if they mixed bad things would happen. REALLY bad things. He knew from experience. Instead of heading straight back to Bunny, he headed toward the potion room. North needed to lock that room up before someone else messed with the potions. With the elves still following, he took a right turn and headed into said room.

At first glance, everything seemed to be in order. At second? Something was off. Where were all the red and pink potions? There were several in here earlier. North walked around, looking under tables for any signs of glass. There wasn't any glass, but there were tiny -almost invisible- flecks of sand. But nobody around here had sand on them except for... Sandy. Of course! North groaned, smacking his head against a wall. The elves, who were looking through the potion bottles' glass (making their eyes look even more creepy), jumped and ran out of the room in a panic. Just like earlier, the vibrations caused a couple of potions to fall off the shelves. Most of them landed far enough away that North wasn't affected by them. Most of them. A white potion landed near his feet, splattering on his shoes. This wouldn't have been a problem, but then the liquid started to eat through the rubber and his socks.

"YOU ARE KIDDING ME!" He shouted, making more potions fall. They started mixing a little, making a hissing sound. North only made it worse by jumping around on one foot while holding the other, then switching feet and doing the same. In less than thirty seconds, all of the potions except for a black one on the very back of shelf in the corner were on the floor. North's eyes widened comically and he stopped jumping around everywhere. The hissing sound had grown stronger until it was all he could hear. From that experience earlier mentioned, he knew what this meant. He tried to run out of the room as the mixture started to glow, but he wasn't fast enough.

The resulting **BOOM! **could be heard throughout the Pole, and everything fell silent except for the sound of splintering wood and ice.

* * *

><p>Sandy dropped one of the pink potions at the sound of the explosion. It was just him in the kitchen, as the yetis were only in there on lunch breaks and the elves weren't allowed in there period. He was three drops away from completing his masterpiece. Or had been. The pink potion spilt down his chest. When nothing happened, Sandy let out a silent sigh of relief that turned into annoyance. That was the last pink potion, darn it! Where was he going to get another one?<p>

That though vanished as he turned into a miniature sand dune, then back again. It was PAINFUL! What was this potion?! It was most defiantly NOT the love potion... He then lost that thought as the cycle repeated. Only, this time Sandy stayed a sand dune. A sand dune with eyes. _!_ appeared over his 'head'. Slowly but surely, he figured out how to move. He trudged his way out of the door and started moving at a snail's pace towards where he thought North would be. He would know how to reverse the effects of this, right?

* * *

><p>Jack and Tooth stopped crying as they heard the explosion and Bunny jumped six feet off the ground and landed in a defensive position with his boomerangs at the ready. When nothing else happened, they slowly relaxed. Now that they had stopped crying, Jack and Tooth's heartbreak turned into rage. They both glanced at each other, wiping away their tears, a silent conversation passing between them.<p>

_ Help me get revenge on Bunny?_

_ Only if you'll help me with North._

_ **I'LL KILL HIM!**_

Bunny watched the exchange, confused but still wary. The look in their eyes was not a happy look. Tooth and Jack stood up and they walked out of the room (or hovered, in Tooth's case) without a look back. Bunny watched for a second with a dumbfounded expression on his face before snapping to his senses and following them.

"Get back in here!"

The two just smirked at each other. Jack left a trail of ice behind him, making Bunny stumble around like a newborn deer. "Crikey!" He cursed, flailing around. The last thing he saw of the pair was their high-five of victory before he lost sight of them.

* * *

><p>The yetis walked into the kitchen for their break, not seeing the mess at first. When they did, they immediately walked out of the room, following the trail of glittering sand. The door to the kitchen was left wide open. Curious elves peering in, sniffing the air. A few brave ones walked in while the others stayed behind. The few brave ones were not the brightest. At least the rest were smart enough to stay out and NOT risk North's wrath. There were tales and rumors of what North did to the elves who misbehaved. Only one stuck out in their minds. According to said rumors and tales, North gave the bad elves to Jack. He still flash froze random ones anyway, but when he was given <em>permission <em>to torture them... The elves outside winced at the near future of their comrades. The elves inside the kitchen smiled when they spotted the items on the counter. They looked at one another and grinned.

_Cookies! Punch! Cookies AND punch! YUMMMEEEEEEEEE!_

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, you guys needed an update. Well, I needed to update. I'm probably gonna end up making this into four or five parts. I did NOT plan on having Jack and Tooth get revenge, but the thought crossed my mind as I was typing this out. Is it bad that I immediately thought of Taylor Swift after that? That's all she ever seems to sing about...<strong>

**ANYWAY! Hope you guys enjoyed! I'll try to update soon, if you guys want me to. I know there isn't much dialog in this chapter, but I didn't want to offend anyone with my terrible accents. North isn't that bad, but I fail at Australian. *looks back at unedited version and winces***

**Guest reviews:**

**The Guest- Thank you! Haha, I haven't either. Glad you like :D **

***swings golden watch back and forth* As soon as you read the word 'review', you will review this chapter... REVIEW! o.O**


	17. Mess With My Heart (Shame on Everybody)

**ALRIGHT! This little drabble series is gonna be put on a temporary hold. I was thinking about what I could write an ACTUAL story about, not just these cute/terrible chapters I've got going here, and got the most BRILLIANT IDEA EVER! I'm pretty proud of myself. So, after this chapter, I shall start working on it. I need the plot still, and I want at least three chapters done before I post anything, but it's coming. Brace yourselves. Sorry if this is OoC. Potion effects. IDOROTG and this is the last time I'm stating this! Applies to the entire fic. **

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-<strong>__Previously on Mess With My Heart (Shame On Me)-_

The yetis walked into the kitchen for their break, not seeing the mess at first. When they did, they immediately walked out of the room, following the trail of glittering sand. The door to the kitchen was left wide open. Curious elves peering in, sniffing the air. A few brave ones walked in while the others stayed behind. The few brave ones were not the brightest. At least the rest were smart enough to stay out and NOT risk North's wrath. There were tales and rumors of what North did to the elves who misbehaved. Only one stuck out in their minds. According to said rumors and tales, North gave the bad elves to Jack. He still flash froze random ones anyway, but when he was given _permission _to torture them... The elves outside winced at the near future of their comrades. The elves inside the kitchen smiled when they spotted the items on the counter. They looked at one another and grinned.

_Cookies! Punch! Cookies AND punch! YUMMMEEEEEEEEE!_

* * *

><p>North groaned in pain and opened his eyes. He was lying eagle-spread on the charred remains of the floor with a light covering of snow on top of him. With a grunt, he pushed himself into a sitting position. The walls had collapsed in the explosion, exposing the room and the rooms around it to the wintery wonderland around them. Besides the massive migraine that was pounding through his skull, everything seemed to be fine. A few minor burns and the melted remains of his shoe that was stuck to his sock were all things he could fix. He tried to stand up. Bad idea. North didn't make it two inches off the floor before black spots started dancing through his vision. He wisely decided to lay back down. He closed his eyes and drifted to a place somewhere between sleep and unconsciousness.<p>

At least he wouldn't have to worry about safely ridding of the potions anymore.

* * *

><p>"Hot sauce?"<p>

"Check. Razor?"

"Check. Raisons?"

"Check. Tranquilizer?"

"I'm good. What about you, Tooth?"

"All set. Ready to do this, oh partner of mine?"

"Better now than ten minutes later."

The two crept into the kitchen to make what Jack called "Revenge Cookies". The room was a giant mess. They had to kick out three elves, two were holding hands while the third looked like a kicked puppy. There were shards of glass on the floor in the middle of a red liquid which looked very much like blood. Jack briefly contemplated the idea of adding the glass to the cookies before Tooth talked him out of it. She wasn't _that_ mad. They settled for adding the 'blood' instead. Pretty soon they had made their horrendous creations.

The outside of the cookies didn't look threatening. The dough was pale and sprinkled with (*cough* salt *cough cough*) sugar, imitating a sugar cookie. They had to food color some of the ingredients to tone down their vibrant colors. In the end, the result was better than what they had hoped for. Now all they needed was a test subject. Jack smirked and ran off to find an elf and a camera.

* * *

><p>Bunny was panicking. He had lost Jack and Tooth. Something had exploded. North and Sandy had disappeared. It took all his willpower to NOT slam his head into the nearest wall. Where was that blasted potion room again? Left or right? His will snapped just as a glowing pile of sand trudged into the hallway he was lost in. Wait a tic, a pile of glowing sand? Were those <em>eyes<em>? A half-formed image appeared over it's head. The eyes were narrowed in concentration as if it were difficult. It vaguely resembled...

"Sandy?!" He gaped like a fish out of water. His jaw dropped further when the figure nodded. It was a very weird nod. Sand flew everywhere, but the message was clear. "Crikey..." He shut his mouth and got a thoughtful look on his face. "By any chance, have ya seen Frostbite or Tooth around?" Sandy shook his 'head', dislodging even more sand on the wooden floor. "We 'ave ta find them. Follow me."

Bunny went much slower than he had before. Sandy was regaining his form, but slowly. He was currently a pile of sand with a head. It was kind of freaky. They twisted and turned in the maze that was North's home. After about thirty or so minutes of searching, they stumbled across the hallway where the potions lab had been. Sandy gave a silent gasp and Bunny's boomerangs fell out of his hands (paws?). It didn't even resemble a hallway, just a flat area of land on an icy cliff. There were scorch marks on everything, and in the middle of the disaster...

"NORTH!" Bunny hopped over as quickly as possible. "Wake up, mate!" He slapped his face a couple a times, receiving no response.

Sandy would have helped, but he could only put people to sleep, not wake them up. He stared on helplessly as Bunny tried various methods of reviving the limp Cossack. It was then that a single elf wandered into the clearing with a silver tray of sugar cookies. No one noticed Jack and Tooth, both with evil smiles on their faces, hide behind a snowdrift to watch. The elf looked traumatized. But the cookies gave Bunny an idea.

"I'll eat all those cookies myself if ya don't wake up, North!" North's eyes shot open and he grabbed the tray with one hand while the other grabbed at his empty sword belt. He shoved a couple of the cookies into his mouth as Bunny jumped back, startled. "'Bout time ya woak up..." Bunny trailed off as North's face turned an interesting shade of red. From behind their snowdrift, Jack and Tooth struggled to hold in their laughter. Jack was doing better, having spend many years playing pranks on other spirits. Tooth was doing terrible, looking like she was having a seizure. Two seconds and North's now-purple face later, it was too much for her. She flopped out on the ground, dropping the razor and tranquilizer gun, and started rolling around, her wings wrapped around her.

"YOU BLEW OUR COVER! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Jack screamed.

"I'm sorry!" Tooth wailed, laughing hysterically. Jack shot her with the tranquilizer gun. Bunny blinked once, then twice. Sandy was smiling so wide that it looked like he had used a knife on his face. North's face slowly started returning to it's usual color and his eyes cleared. But a closer look revealed that his eyes hadn't cleared at all. The pupils were dilated, just like Jack and Tooth's had been. Bunny noticed this and groaned. North sat up and stared at the dart sticking out of Tooth's prone body.

"TOOTH!" Now it was Sandy's turn to groan. Now he and Bunny were the only ones NOT under the effects of that cursed love potion. North rushed over and cradled her in his arms like she was a glass statue. Jack watched with that evil smile still on his face. North had been taken care of, now it was Bunny's turn. He aimed the gun at Bunny and fired. The dart struck him in the shoulder and he fell to the ground with an enraged expression on his face.

"I will get... get ya for this!" He warned before entering La-La Land. He picked up the fallen razor and stalked over to him. With Sandy's lower body still a sand pile (His arms had reformed as well as his upper stomach) and North sobbing over Tooth, there was nobody to stop him. He started to shave off all Bunny's fur until he resembled a giant misshapen poodle. By that point, Sandy had regained the rest of his body. After a short inner battle, he handed Jack a cookie and the camera then pointed to Bunny. _That has the potion in it. Potion + camera = blackmail. Go for it._

Jack couldn't have agreed more.

* * *

><p>Sandy couldn't decide if this was a terrible experience or a funny one. It was both of those and more. Bunny was currently giving him the goo-goo eyes (not noticing his appearance), Tooth was glaring at Bunny, North was attempting to seduce Tooth with terrible come-ons, and Jack had a gleeful expression on his face. There hadn't been a single uneventful week since Jack had joined them. Sandy wouldn't have it any other way. Especially with all this dirt that had been piling up on everybody. He took the camera that had been tossed to the side and took pictures of the crime scene. Then, with a resigned sigh, he picked up a cookie and took a bite. His taste buds were instantly on fire. The fire dulled and his thoughts became clouded as he zoomed in on Jack.<p>

Hey, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

* * *

><p><strong>I betcha there are more loose ends in here than something that has a lot of loose ends. Hey, I'll probably look back over this in three years and rewrite it. Hope it lives up to all of your glorious standards! I even threw in a life lesson :3 Did ANYBODY catch my creepypasta reference?!<strong>

**In case you're confused:**

**Jack - North**

**North - Tooth**

**Tooth - Bunny**

**Bunny - Sandy**

**Sandy - Jack**

**Guest Reviews:**

**Berlin- I'm just going to reply to all of them in one go. Here we go! ****1.) Finally! I've made it to one person who doesn't have me listed on their hit list xD Kidding! Probably. o.O You don't have to apologize! You aren't dead, so all's well that ends well. 2.) All of us fanfiction writers gathered together to have a humor swarm :P Well great gods don't hurt yourself xD 3.) Better watch out for the black and the white, better watch out for their knives and their spite! *gets carried away by the penguins* Glad you like! 4.) Ya, that was probably the angiesty one in here... Several have said that actually xD 5.) 11:07?! Go to sleep you hooligan! JEFF THE KILLER! Ahem. I do the same thing xD Careful, your family might think you've gone insane :P 6.) Not at all *evil smirk* 7.) A quiz? The personality test? The poll that I took down because I actually know what to write now? I have no idea... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THESE REVIEWS! YOU GOT ME TO 70! DO YOU EVEN REALIZE HOW AMAZING YOU ARE?! *hands over all digital sweets in possession***


	18. IMPORTANT AN WITH CHAPTER PREVIEW

**Alright! Since FF doesn't like me posting a chapter full of A/N, allow me to give you a small preview of the next chapter. DON'T RUN AWAY!**

* * *

><p>There wasn't really a specific time when Pitch came to be. He just... Appeared. There had been fear on Earth since Day 1, but he wasn't really noticed until the Dark Ages. Nobody questioned his existence then. Nobody wondered where he came from. Nobody could afford too, they were busy trying to survive through the night.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>There. Keep in mind that I have yet to read the book series. Just completely ignore that universe for this chapter. Anyway, I come bearing information! Let's start with the most important thing on my list:<strong>

** I HAVE NOT ABANDONDED THIS FIC! It's just going to have much slower updates. Much, much slower. On the bright side, the chapters will probably be longer depending on the request/plot bunny :)**

** Second, my other fic. It's going to be called Back to Burgess. It's a middle school AU. WAIT DON'T TURN AWAY! It will NOT be boring. Jack and the other Guardians will all be in eighth grade, halfway through the school year. Pitch and his friends will be either be freshmen or sophomores. I have yet to see a middle school AU for this fandom, so I thought, 'Hey! Why not write one?'**

**...**

** It's harder than it sounds. Microsoft Word is being a D- UCK! A duck. Pile that onto writer's block. I've got four different plots to choose from and/or combine, backstories and descriptions to plan out, details to mix in, foreshadowing to be done, and soooo much more. It probably won't be out in a while. I was debating on whether or not to post this because, even though I would be somewhat flattered, I don't want somebody to steal this idea. That sounds selfish, I know. I am a terrible person.**

** Don't review on this chapter unless you're a Guest... Just throw me a PM of what you think. I WILL HAVE THE REAL UPDATE SOON!**

* * *

><p><strong> <span>Guest responses<span>**

**Guest- Love pentagon... In a nutshell xD Of course there'll be more chapters! Thanks for reviewing :3 *give cookies***

**Berlin- Suffering candy withdrawals? I can see that xD That was a Jeff the Killer reference! Good job! Have this button of infinite virtual deserts *hands button* Have fun with your upcoming diabetes... o.O 80 reviews? What? *checks* O.O I'VE HIT 80 REVIEWS! THANK YOUUUUUUU *bear hug* That's going to be tricky. I love challenges. It's been added to the list :D**

**canjuncooking101- I take it you're a Sweet Tooth shipper? Good on you for noticing the half ship I threw in there xD Have some cookies *hands cookies* BTW why is your PM disabled? If you don't mind me asking...**


End file.
